Mon coeur continuera de battre
by Naweed
Summary: Après ce qui est arrivé pendant leur nuit de noces, Quinn est déterminée à ne jamais pardonner Santana et espère cesser de l'aimer un jour. Parce que cette fois, l'amour ne suffit pas à règler les choses. G!P Santana c'est une traduction de My heart will go on de HEREYES.
1. Chapitre 1

_Salut à tous !_

 _Enfin j'imagine que je parle un peu dans le vide étant donner que les histoires sur le couple Quinntana se font rare depuis que la série Glee est finie .Et puis il faut l'avouer; ce n'est apparement pas la combinaison préférée des lecteurs de fanfiction glee. Néanmoins je voulais absoluement partager cette Fanfic avec vous les lecteurs Français car je l'ai adorée. Et oui, ce n'est pas la mienne mais celle de HEREYES .Ceci est donc une traduction!_ ( à ma manière )

 _voila voila , maintenant 2 ou 3 petites choses avant de commencer :_

 _C'EST UNE FANFICTION **GIRLPEEN** ! oui désolée, je sais que ç'est vraiment bizarre pour certaines personnes, mais l'histoire est vraiment cool alors restez ;)._

 _C'est donc un G!PSantana_

Quinn n'a jamais eu Beth et ils ne se sont pas tous rencontrés comme dans la série.

 _Dernière chose : Désolée d'avance pour les_ _fautes j'essayerais de faire attention_.

 _Girlpeen veut dire que une des filles incluses dans l'histoire possède un pénis ( ne vous enfuyez pas ! )_

 **Quinn Pov**

 **"Qui c'est la plus belle ?"** Je lève son petit corps de la crèche, la prend dans mes bras et elle arrête immédiatement de pleurer. Elle pleure vraiment pour tout j'vous jure. Mais je peux tout lui pardonner, parce qu'elle est trop mignonne. **" Oui mon bébé, c'est toi "** Ses grands et beaux yeux s'ouvrent et elle commence à regarder partout dans la pièce.

Elle me ressemble. Les cheveux blonds, yeux noisette avec des traces de vert/jaune, elle a même mon nez, mes lèvres, mes sourcils. Bien que je dois dire, elle a beaucoup de choses qui me rappelle santana aussi. Comme ses fossettes par exemple, elles sont vraiment mignonnes. Chaque fois qu'elle sourit j'y vois santana aussi. Et elle sourit tout le temps..

Elle a aussi hérité de son carractère, ce qui est drôle parfois parce qu'elle a seulement deux mois, du coup c'est tellement amusant de voir qu'elle est frustrée par certaines choses.

Isabella est ma vie, mon seul et unique amour. Je pense même que je pourrais exploser parfois avec tout cet amour que je lui porte.

Mais honnêtement, il y a encore quelque chose qui manque dans mon coeur.

Quelque part, je me sens incomplète.

 **" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bébé ? "** Je demande à ma fille une fois que je me rends compte qu'elle ne fais que me regarder. Je ne peux que sourire, elle est tellement adorable, et la elle se met à sourire aussi. **"Pourquoi est-tu si mignonne ?"** J'embrasse sa joue et elle sourit encore plus. Qu'est-ce que je l'aime cette petite fille.

J'entends la sonnerie de l'entrée et me lève avec Bella dans mes bras. Je n'avais pas remarquée l'heure jusqu'à maintenant. Merci Santana maintenant je vais être en retard, super.

J'ouvre la porte et elle est là. Toujours aussi magnifique, elle porte une veste en cuir simple et un jean, tellement sexy.

Je deteste ça.

Pourquoi est-elle tout le temps aussi sexy ?

Je ne veux plus la trouver sexy. Je ne devrais pas.

Je continue à espèrer que ce sentiment va disparaître un jour avec le temps, un jour très proche je l'espère.

Parce que chaque fois que je la regarde, je ressens la même douleur que j'ai ressentis ce soir-là. Pire même.

J'avais l'habitude d'aimer être près de Santana tout le temps. Maintenant, je trouve qu'il est difficile de respirer à côté d'elle. Je continue à sentir mon coeur se briser en mille morceaux à chaque fois que je la vois.

Je souhaite qu'il puisse exister un bouton ou quelque chose avec deux options :

l'aimer - la haïr

Parce que, après tout. J'essaye toujours de la Haïr.

 **"Hey"** Elle dit avec un petit sourire en montrant ses fossettes sacrément mignonnes.

 **"Tu est en retard"** J'ignore son froncement de sourcils et me retourne en ignorant aussi l'excuse que je suis sûr qu'elle va me donner; donc je me dirigeais vers ma chambre pour mettre Bella dans son berceau. Il est trop tôt pour elle, elle doit domir un peu plus longtemps.

 **" Désolée, c'est à cause du trafic "** La voila.

Elle ne vit pas loin d'ici, c'est donc un mensonge. Je dirais même à deux bâtiments à côté de celui-ci. Et elle a toujours une excuse pour arriver en retard. Parfois je me demande si elle se soucie de Bella ou pas du tout. Elle doit profiter de sa vie libre mantenant, coucher à tout bout de champs en ramenant toute les femmes célibataires écervelées de la ville, pour les sautées toute la nuit si possible.

Et je ne m'en soucie pas vraiment - du moins, c'est ce que je me dis pour continuer à vivre - Je veux dire, ça fais presque neuf mois que nous ne somme plus ensemble. Elle a le droit de voir qui elle veut et moi aussi. Mais elle pourrait au moins être là à temps pour voir sa fille non ? Je ne demande pas grand chose.

Santana marche derrière moi et quand elle arrive à notre chambre, enfin _ma_ chambre maintenant, elle demande la chose la plus stupide : **Tout est prêt pour Bella**

Pourquoi elle doute toujours si tout est bon ? N'at-elle pas confiance en moi ?

 **"Bien sûr que tout est prêt, qui pense tu que je suis ? Et si c'est pas le cas, je pense pas que tu es assez stupide pour ne pas savoir quoi faire non ?"** Je dis avec colère. Elle pose toujours cette question stupide, "tout est prêt ?" Je ne suis pas une mauvaise mère ! **" pff,** ** _tu est_** **stupide de toute façon "** J'ajoutais en insistant sur les mots.

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, mais j'agis tout le temps comme une chienne avec elle maintenant. Je pense que c'est juste à cause de cette douleur dans mon âme qui parle pour moi.

Elle soupire.

 **"Désolée"** Santana dit doucement, puis elle va directement à la crèche pour voir Bella.

Ce n'est pas la vie auquelle je m'attendais, loin de là. Mais encore une fois, il semble que les choses ne fonctionnent pas pour moi. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'ai fais de mal tout ce temps. Je veux dire , _j'ai du_ faire quelque chose de mal non? Je commence à penser que je suis le problème.

Au début, je pensais que ç'était bon pour moi, je pensais avoir la " fin heureuse" dans mes mains, j'étais prête à en profiter, je pensais que pendant un certain temps tout était parfait avec Santana. J'étais enceinte et on allaient se marier, j'étais la femme la plus heureuse du monde pendant ces trois mois, les trois plus beaux mois de ma vie à ce jour. J'étais amoureuse d'elle comme jamais. J'étais amoureuse de ma vie aussi. Tout était incroyable.

Mais c'est arrivé, pendant notre nuit de noces. Elle m'a trompé pendant notre nuit de noces.

Est-ce qu'on peut faire plus pathétique?

 **FLASHBACK**

 ** _"Vraiment bébé"_** _Elle me dit à l'oreille alors que nous continuons à danser avec tous nos amis, son souffle chaud me chatouille et me rend excités dans certaines parties de mon corps_ ** _"Les mots ne peuvent même pas expliquer à quel point Je t'aime encore plus_** Je ris et l'étreint plus fort.

 _Tout le stress de la préparation de notre mariage en valait la peine. Ces longues nuits à discuter de quel genre de nourriture nous devrions servir ou l'endroit pour fêter notre mariage, tout ça en valait la peine. La cérémonie était belle, j'étais même sur le point de pleurer lorsque ma mère et Rachel l'ont fait. Mais j'étais tellement concentrée sur Santana que je me souciais de rien d''autre, je n'ai vu que elle à l'église, personne d'autre ne comptait. Après tout, j'allais enfin épouser l'amour de ma vie. Enfin._

 ** _"Je t'aime trop bébé"_** _Je dit simplement en lui donnant un court bisou. Elle est vraiment belle ce soir, et extrêmement sexy._ ** _"Tu es trop canon dans cette robe au passage "_** _Je dis d'une voix séduisante dans son oreille et elle prend une profonde inspiration avant de répondre. J'adore la façon dont je lui donne la chair de poule à chaque fois que je lui parle près de l'oreille._

 ** _"Eh bien, toi tu es magnifique, sexy...Adorable même..Parfaite "_** _Elle dit doucement._

 _La vérité est que je ne peux pas attendre d'être enfin seul avec Santana dans notre chambre, sentir ses lèvres douces et ses mains sur moi._

 _Je regarde inconsciemment ses lèvres et mords les miennes. Vraiment, je ne peux pas attendre d'être seul avec elle dans notre chambre._

 _Après un certain temps, Santana me donne un sourire avant de m'embrasser. Cette fois-ci, avec la langue, me mordant, me la sucant et tout. J'adore tellement ses lèvres . C'est dingue combien je l'aime._

 _Tout ça c'est incroyable en fait._

 ** _"Merci"_** _murmurai-je contre ses lèvres pleines, ses yeux brillants d'amour et de joie. ça me fait me sentir encore plus heureuse._

 _Nous avons continué à danser avec nos amis pendant quelques heures de plus, c'est un jour de fête après tout._

 _Tout est parfait dans ma vie en ce moment._

 _Bien que, je trouve toujours étrange le regard que Brittany a posée sur Santana toute la journée, je n'aime pas ce regard du tout. Mais je vais passer ça pour l'instant._

 ** _"Rachel"_** _Je dis avec patience, en lui montrant un sourire._ ** _"Pour la dernière fois, tu ne peux pas chanter ici. Cet endroit n'a pas les outils qu'il faut"_** _Pourquoi veut-elle toujours chanter quand elle est ivre? Je ne comprendrai jamais._

 ** _"Ugh peu importeuuh"_** _Elle dit en chantant la dernière partie et je ris_ ** _"Je suis tros contente pour toi copine"_** _Rachel dit ivre en s'accoudant sur mon épaule. C'est toujours drôle de voir son état d'ébriété, mais la je ne suis pas intéressée par tout ce qu'elle dit._

 _Je ne trouve pas Santana depuis un certain temps._

 _La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, nous étions en train de parler et rire assis autour d'une table avec Franny, Kurt, Blaine, Puck et Rachel, mais elle s'est excusée pour aller parler avec notre patron qui la recherchait. Mais c'était il y a une heure . Et je n'ai toujours pas vu son beau visage. Elle me manque vraiment._

 ** _"Hey! Je te parle! Je t'ai demandée quelque chose de vraiment important et tu ne m'a pas répondu"_** _Elle fait la moue. Rachel fait la moues. Je ne peux que sourire, c'est vraiment un enfant._

 ** _"Désolé Rachel, qu'est-ce que tu me demandais ?"_** _Je tourne la tête de nouveau à la recherche de ma femme. Où diable est-elle? Probablement avec ma mère , en train de répondre à toutes ses questions étranges. Je vais tuer Judy._

 ** _"Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour trouver le véritable amour?"_** _me questionne-t-elle, je retourne la tête pour la regarder. Je lui donne un sourire sympathique. Elle est vraiment triste car elle et Matt on rompu, je me sens mal pour elle._

 ** _"Bébé, il faut juste être patiente. L'amour trouvera son chemin vers toi, ne t'inquiéte pas"_** _Je lui serrai la main pour la rassurer._

 ** _"Mais je ne suis pas patiente! Je veux juste un mec avec moi maintenaant "_** _Rachel dit et je peux voir quelques larmes dans ses yeux. Mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai dis? J'étais sur le point de parler à nouveau, mais Dieu merci, Kurt est venu à mon secours._

 ** _"Hey Rachel viens avec moi. J'ai toutes les réponses possibles à tes questions à propos de l'amour_** _" Il me fait un clin d'oeil et va au bar avec Rachel. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de lui donner plus d'alcool, mais bon. Kurt sait ce qu'il fait._

 _Je n'ai pas perdu contact avec ce type adorable. Et quand je l'ai invité à la noce, il a immédiatement offert son aide. Donc, pendant ces derniers mois, nous avons été très proches les uns des autres. Lui et Rachel on tant en commun qu'ils sont déjà comme bff ou quelque chose comme ça . Il est sûr de dire que Kurt et Rachel sont ma nouvelle famille ici à New York. C'est drôle, mais c'est vraiment agréable. Et Santana a parlé beaucoup avec Kurt aussi. C'est un gars sympathique._

 ** _"AH! Tu es là, je te cherchais"_** _Ma mère vient derrière moi, en criant par dessus la musique forte. Je ne peux pas croire que cette salle est toujours pleine de gens qui boivent et dansent partout. Il est presque 03h00, mais apparemment ils ne veulent pas partir de sitôt_ ** _"Nous partons, ton père est fatigué et un peu ivre"_** _Elle me montre mon père qui parle avec un de nos collègues, celui qui rit toujours aux blagues de Santana._

 ** _"Okay Maman"_** _Je lui fais un signe de tête et elle me donne une étreinte serrée._ ** _"Prend soin de papa "_** _je dis avec un sourire et elle glousse._

 ** _"Je n'ai pas d'autre options bébé "_** _Elle rit alors que nous nous éloignons les unes des autres._ ** _"Franny dit qu'elle va partir plus tard"_**

 ** _"Okay"_** _Bien sûr, qu'elle va rester plus tard, Franny aime les fêtes. Je suis contente qu'elle reste._

 ** _"Je sais que je te l'ai dit beaucoup de fois, mais tu es vraiment magnifique aujourd'hui Quinn, je suis fier de toi"_** _Elle me donne un sourire sincère._

 ** _"Merci maman, tu es magnifique aussi "_**

 ** _"Pas aussi belle que ma fille bien sûr"_** _Elle répond en regardant nos robes_ ** _"On dirait une vraie princesse"_**

 ** _"Eh bien, je ne trouve pas, mais je te remercie"_** _Je tourne la tête pour chercher Santana encore une fois._

 _C'est bizarre._

 ** _"bonne nuit"_** _Ma mère dit avec un sourire et un clin d'oeil .Et je roule mes yeux_ ** _"Je n'ai pas vu Santana pour lui dire au revoir. Donne-lui un câlin pour moi d'accord?"_**

 ** _"Je ne l'ai pas vu non plus"_** _Je fronce les sourcils. Je commence à être inquiète. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis environ une heure._

 ** _"Eh bien, elle doit être en train de parler avec certains invités, tu sais comment elle est"_** _Judy dit avant d'embrasser ma joue_ ** _"Rendez-vous dans deux jours mon coeur, rappelle-toi que nous allons déjeuner avec ton père et Santana"_**

 ** _"Oui maman, bye"_** _Et après ça Judy va au bar à la recherche de mon père._

 _Néanmoins, mes parents s'aiment. J'espère être comme eux avec Santana un jour, et peut - être même mieux. L'aimer avec tout ce que j'ai, jusqu'à ce que ma vie se termine. Et là, c'est le bon endroit et le bon moment pour montrer à Santana combien je l'aime, mais je ne la trouve pas._

 ** _"Hey petite soeur!"_** _Franny dit trop heureuse à côté de moi_ ** _"Pourquoi est-ce que la plus belle des mariées est toute seule ici? Et pourquoi porte-tu un visage inquiet? "_** _Je ris._

 ** _" Un visage inquiet?"_** _Je lui ai demandé._

 ** _" Ouep "_** _Elle prend une gorgée de son verre._

 ** _"Es-tu ivre?"_** _Elle ne fait pas partie de ceux qui se saoule facilement._

 ** _«Je veux! Je parlais avec notre maman sociable et un de tes amis, Blaine je crois? "_**

 ** _"Pas un ami exactement mais oui, c'est le petit ami de Kurt"_**

 _Je tourne la tête, examinant chaque coin de cette salle. C'est une salle des fêtes vraiment grande, et pleine de gens._

 _Ou es tu bébé?_

 _Peut-être qu'elle se sentait mal et est allé aux toilettes?_

 ** _"Hey qu'est-ce qui te dérange? "_** _Franny me demande une fois qu'elle voit à nouveau mon visage._

 ** _"Je ne trouve pas Santana "_** _J'ai fortement soupir_ ée ** _"Tu l'a vue?"_**

 _Elle semble réfléchir profondément à ce sujet pendant quelques secondes, puis elle secoue la tête:_ ** _"Je ne l'ai pas vu non plus. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu elle était un peu ivre"_** _, ajoute Franny._

 ** _"Ivre? "_** _Quoi? Elle n'a pas bu quoi que ce soit la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, juste de l'eau. Et c'étais à peu près il y a une heure._ ** _"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"_**

 ** _"Elle était un peu ivre en train de parler avec une jeune femme blonde à côté de la sortie, je n'ai pas trop vu son visage, mais je pense que c'était Brittany. "_**

 _Brittany?_

 _Je commence à paniquer._

 _Pourquoi était-elle ivre et en train de parler à Brittany? Je veux dire, je sais qu'elle est son amie. Mais maintenant que je pense à ce sujet ..._

 _Je commence à regarder une nouvelle fois, en regardant dans toute cette grande salle, mais cette fois à la recherche de Brittany. Elle est pas là non plus._

 ** _"Franny, Brittany est pas là"_** _j'ai rapidement dit à ma sœur. Et je suis sûr qu'elle a vu mon visage appeurée parce que, une seconde après, elle est beaucoup plus près de moi._

 ** _"Quinn Je sais ce que tu pense. Mais s'il te plaît ne sois pas stupide, tu viens de te marier à ta chérie ce soir!"_** _Elle dit à haute voix à travers la musique._

 ** _"Je sais, mais ..."_** _Un doute incontrôlable s'installe dans ma tête. Et je sais que c'est surréaliste, mais mon cœur me dit le contraire._ ** _"Alors, où sont-elles ?"_** _Je demande à Franny, comme si elle était la personne qui savait la réponse._

 ** _"Je ne sais pas Quinn, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit avec Brittany en ce moment. Peut-être qu'elle est dans la salle de bain?"_** _Franny me demande avec un sourire éclatant._

 ** _"Ouais, bien sûr. Pendant une heure?"_** _Je levai les yeux._

 ** _"Regarde Quinn"_** _Franny prend une profonde inspiration avant de continuer_ ** _"Vous avez pris la grande suite du batîment pour votre nuit de noces. Il suffit de prendre l'ascenseur et d'aller là-bas. Peut-être qu'elle est déjà en train de t'attendre "_** _Ma sœur suggère._

 _Eh bien, pour être honnête, je n'y ai pas pensé, c'est stupide parce que cela aurait dû être la première chose qui aurait dû me traversé l'esprit depuis tout ce temps._

 _Mais encore, Santana me l'aurait dit. Je la connais._

 _Il y a quelque chose qui cloche._

 ** _"D'accord, je vais aller voir si elle est là"_** _Je hoche la tête en direction de Franny et elle hoche la tête aussi._

 ** _"Va chercher ta femme petite sœur. Je vais prendre soin de tout ici"_**

 ** _"Très bien merci"_**

 _Alors que je me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur, en ignorant tous les commentaires joyeux de nos invités sur le fait que je suis magnifique._

 _Si elle est dans notre chambre déjà, pourquoi diable elle ne me l'a pas dit? Je veux dire, c'est une chose importante à dire à sa femme pas vrai? Mais bon, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je ne vais pas laisser quoi que ce soit m'affecter ce soir. Pas même le manque de communication de Santana._

 _Je presse le bouton 20 avec un grand sourire, je l'imagine dans notre lit en train de m'attendre._

 _J'ai du mal à le croire après tout, nous sommes maintenant mariées et heureuses._

 _Je regarde ma bague avec les initiales S Q pendant que l'ascenseur monte, et je ne peux pas arrêter de me dire que c'est là où je devrais être en ce moment. C'est là qu'est ma place._

 _Marié à l'amour de ma vie._

 _J'entends un bruit, puis les portes se sont ouvertes, enfin._

 _Si Santana est pas là-bas à la réception, elle doit sûrement être ici._

 _J'enlève la carte d'or de mon soutien-gorge pour ouvrir notre porte. Oui, quelque chose que j'ai appris de Santana. C'est une très belle et grande chambre. Je suis sur qu'on va en profiter toute la nuit._

 _Je souris à moi-même en pensant à ce sujet et une fois que je suis arrivée à la porte j'insére rapidement la carte. La vue est magnifique. La première chose que l'on peut voir sont des des grandes fenêtres et l'ensemble de la ville de New York à nos pieds._

 _C'est du Santana tout craché.C'est la seule à me surprendre avec ça. Une dernière chose à ajouter à ma liste de : "Pourquoi je l'aime "_

 _Je commence à marcher vers la suite et je trouve ça étrange quand je vois deux verres de champagne sur la grande table basse. Je fronce les sourcils._

 ** _"Santana?"_**

 _Que se passe-t-il?_

 _Qui est ici?_

 _J'ai entendu un petit bruit venant de la chambre et je marche en un rien de temps. Si Santana voulait amener un ami à notre suite, elle aurait pû me le dire. Je veux dire, c'est le moins qu'elle pouvait faire._

 _Peut-être que quelque chose est arrivé et elle ne me l'a pas dit?_

 _Mais je ne sais pas, c'est toujours bizarre._

 _Je suis sûr que Santana me l'aurait dit._

 _J'ai ouvert la porte de la pièce principale, et une fois que je suis entré, ce que je vois... est mille fois pire que tout les cauchemars les plus cruel._

 _Ma respiration se coince dans mes poumons et mon cœur cesse de battre._

 _Ça_ _ne peut pas être vrai. S'il vous plaît._

 _C'est quoi ce bordel ?!_

 _Je cligne des yeux pour mieux voir la scène que j'ai devant moi, mais c'est vraiment dur de voir clairement. Peut-être à cause de mes larmes, mes larmes qui tombait déjà incontrôlablement de mes yeux._

 _Mes yeux sait ce qu'ils voient, mais mon cœur ne le croit pas._

 _Je sens que je vais disparaître._

 _J'ai besoin que ce soit juste un cauchemar._

 _Santana est endormi, nu. Et Brittany me regarde avec un sourire en coin, nu._

 _J'halète comme une folle en me soutenant sur la poignée de la porte ._

 ** _"Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire?"_** _J'ai bêtement demandé._

 ** _"C'étais qu'une question de temps avant que tu le découvre Quinn"_** _Brittany dit avec un arc victorieux de ses sourcils._ ** _"Tu aurais dû savoir ce qui se passerait"_**

 _J'essayais de contrôler l'envie de me jeter sur elle et la tuer._

 _Tue-les._

 _Mais mon cœur et l'âme briser l'intérieur de moi m'empêche de faire un mouvement._

 _Je ne peux pas bouger._

 _Je ne peux pas respirer._

 _Je ne peux pas faire autrement que de regarder ._

 _Cela ne peut pas se produire._

 _Je ferme les yeux et prends une grande respiration._

 _Peut-être que cela est juste une mauvaise blague, Santana ne ferait jamais ça._

 _Je suis enceinte de son bébé. Elle a dit qu'elle m'aimait._

 _Elle a dit qu'elle ne ferait jamais rien pour me blesser. Elle a dit qu'elle ne me tromperais jamais._

 _Elle a promis._

 _Elle a promis putain. Encore et encore._

 _J'ai ouvert mes yeux et Brittany me regarde avec un sourire tandis que sa main gauche joue avec les cheveux de Santana._

 _J'ai envie de vomir._

 _Pourquoi elle a fait ça?_

 _Je ne suis pas assez bien pour elle?_

 _Est-ce même la première fois que ça arrive?_

 _Et merde, pourquoi ce putain de jour?_

 ** _"Pourquoi?"_** _Je dit avec des sanglots dans la gorges. Je ne sais même pas quand cette question a quitté mes lèvres._

 _Maintenant , je suis sûr que je suis pathétique, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement._

 _Brittany ne répond pas. Elle sourit simplement._

 _Je ne peux plus être ici._

 _Je regarde Santana une dernière fois avant de courir loin de là._

 _Les larmes m'empêche de voir correctement, mais heureusement j'atteint le parking en quelques secondes. Je cris et je sent les larmes du plus profond de mon âme quitter mon corps._

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

 **"Du coup, tu rentre quand ?"** Santana demande alors que ses yeux ne cesse de regarder Bella.

Honnêtement, la plupart des choses que je dis à Santana sont des mensonges. C'est juste cette rage qui parle pour moi parce qu'au fond, je sais qu'elle aime notre petite fille plus que tout.

Mais il est juste difficile de contrôler cette colère.

 **"Déjà ennuyé d'être avec ta fille?"** Demandai-je d'un ton sarcastique avec un petit rire.

 **"Je demande simplement Quinn. Et s'il te plaît arrête d'insinuer que je ne me soucie pas de Bella ou qu'elle m'ennuie. Dans le cas où tu aurais oubliée, je suis son autre maman d'accord?"** Elle continue de la regarder.

 **"Oh, j"ai touché un nerf ?"**

 **"Laisse tomber Quinn. Je vais prendre soin de Bella toute la journée si tu veux"** Santana dit, en levant enfin son visage pour me regarder.

Enfin.

Parfois, je suis masochiste, tout comme maintenant.

Je mourais d'envie de voir ces yeux bruns. Voir ses yeux regardant droit dans mes propres yeux. Je n'ai pas vu Santana depuis cinq jours, elle était en voyage d'affaires. Depuis que Isabella est née, elle est ici chaque jour. Chaque jour de ces deux derniers mois. Alors maintenant cinq jours d'affilée sans la voir me rend folle.

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Elle m'a manqué.

Même si nous nous disputons comme maintenant ou ignorons l'autre, elle m'a manqué.

 **"Bonne chance"** Elle ajoute, sans montrer aucune émotion sur son visage, mais en quelque sorte, je sais que ses mots sont authentiques.

Après tout se qui est arrivé, la première chose que j'ai commencée à faire une fois que je me suis ressaisi, a été de quitté le travail que j'avais avec Santana et je lui ai donnée toutes les choses qu'elle m'a offerte. Lettres, ours en peluche, vêtements. Tout. Ce n'est pas moi qui est allé lui donner ces choses bien sûr, j'ai envoyé Rachel pour faire ce travail, je ne pouvais pas voir son visage.

Alors, maintenant que Bella est un peu plus grande, il est temps de chercher un emploi. Un travail sans Santana. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai ma première entrevue, je devrais être heureuse non? Je devrais vraiment.

Eh bien, je ne le suis pas.

Je dois encore m' habituer à cette nouvelle vie.

Il n'y a plus rien de bien dans ma putain de vie maintenant. Sauf bien sûr, Isabella. Mais tout le reste est nul.

Je dois regarder sur le côté quand je vois ses yeux me regardant toujours. Autant que j'aime ces yeux, je ne suis pas prête pour avoir un regard intense venant d'elle.

Et juste quand je regardais sur le côté, j'ai vu ces documents fastidieux. Un processus douloureux que j'ai essayée d'éviter de commencer, mais Rachel m'a donné la force et m'a convaincu de commencer enfin les documents du divorce.

 **"Santana, pendant que tu es ici, tu devrais lire ces papiers"** Je dis simplement en attrapant mon manteau.

New York, la météo, comment je déteste ça.

Elle regarda le dossier bleu et son visage change instantanément.

 **"Quinn..."**

 **"Ne dit rien, juste lis-le"** Je lui donne un regard froid, en supprimant la douleur et la tristesse que je ressens en ce moment. **"Qu'est-ce que tu croyais? Qu'on serais mariés pour toujours?"** Parce que c'est se que je voulais.

 **"Quinn s'il te plaît juste éco-"**

" **Appelle-moi si Bella a besoin de quoi que ce soit"** Je tourne la tête vers la crèche où ma petite fille est. **"A plus tard"**

Donc, retenant les larmes qui menacent de quitter mes yeux, je me retourne pour partir.

Ça doit se terminer. ça doit vraiment se terminer.

Je me répète que je dois ignorer la voix de Santana appelant mon nom.

 _Voila c'est le premier chapitre, dite moi si ça vous plaît et si c'est le cas je vais essayer de finir cette loongue traduction. j'essayerais de faire au mieux mais pour ça il faut que je sache que je n'écris pas dans le vide et que certaines personnes sont présente donc manifestez-vous ! :) D'ailleurs je m'excuse d'avance car l'auteur de cette fanfiction n'est pas au courant que je la traduit , j'ai beau lui laisser des messages pour lui demander mais aucune magnifestation, il ou elle a déserté du site ou a la flemme de me répondre peut-être xD._

 _Ps: Si vous ne comprenez pas certaines choses ( par exemple des personnages ect..) dans l'histoire dite le moi . C'est normal car cette fic est la suite des aventures de " I Loved You Once, I Hate You Now " de HEREYES . Je ne traduit pas celle là car je considère que ce n'est pas necessaire ( en effet , car j'ai lu celle que je traduit en premier ) et puis je la trouve moins bien._ Si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose dite le moi dans les rewiews et je vous répondrais au chapitre suivant.

bye! *clap*


	2. Chapitre 2

V _oici le chapitre 2 !_

 **Quinn POV**

 **(Flashback)**

 _Je m'appuis contre le mur et je laisse mon corps tomber lentement sur le béton froid. Les larmes sont déjà sur mes joues, brulant mes yeux. Ils devraient être habituer pourtant, à force de pleurer chaques jours._

 _C'est la première fois que j'entend sa voix si proche de moi depuis longtemps, tros longtemps. Elle a essayé de me joindre par tout les moyens pendant environ un mois maintenant. Mais elle ne venait pas à notre appartement, pas une seule fois. Et maintenant, elle est ici._

 ** _"Quinn dis quelque chose s'il te plaît. Je suis ici depuis près de deux heures, je peux facilement rester ici deux autres heures s'il le faut "_** _Santana dit déterminé, la confiance se montre dans sa voix._

 _Je ne peux pas lui répondre. Je ne peux pas la laisser savoir que je pleure et que je suis dévastée._

 _Mais elle me connaît si bien qu'elle sait probablement que je suis assise à côté de la porte, à écouter chaques mots qu'elle me dit._

 _Oui, elle doit savoir. Elle ne crie pas les choses qu'elle dit, elle ne fait que parler. Et sa voix sonne si près de moi, je pense qu'elle est assise sur le sol aussi. Elle est ici depuis deux heures après tout, elle doit être fatiguée._

 _Je ne pouvais pas trouver la force pour ouvrir la porte. Ainsi, au lieu de ça je pleurais. Comme une petite fille._

 _Je caresse mon estomac et je continue silencieusement à pleurer. Je suis si faible quand il s'agit d'elle._

 ** _"Tu devrais être fiers de ta mère"_** _murmurai-je à ma bosse de bébé sarcastiquement._

 _Mon ventre est déjà rond. Je suis seulement à trois mois, mais cette petite fille ou ce petit garçon veut voir le monde bientôt apparemment. Je suis sûr que c'est une fille , je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sais._

 _Et voilà précisément ce que Santana réclame, faire partie de cette vie de bébé. Bien sûr, je vais faire en sorte qu'elle fasse partie de sa vie, elle est son autre mère, mais je ne suis pas prête à la voir._

 ** _"Je peux t'entendre Quinn"_** _Santana dit doucement et je panique._

 _Peut-être que j'ai dis cette chose stupide à mon bébé trop fort?_

 ** _"C'est agréable "_** _Elle continue_ ** _"c'est agréable d'entendre ta voix après si longtemps"_**

 _Je ferme les yeux très fort pour arrêter de pleurer stupidement._

 _Pourquoi fait-elle cela? Si elle veut me torturer ça marche putain._

 ** _"Écoute Quinn_** _" Santana prend une profonde inspiration._ ** _"Je sais que tu me déteste maintenant. Mais s'il te plaît essaye de faire la part des choses. Je suis sa mère, et j'ai ratée les premiers mois de ce bébé"_** _sa voix se craque à la fin, et ça ne fais qu'augmenter légèrement cette douleur._

 _Malheureusement pour moi, elle a raison. Je dois être une femme cultivée et penser à notre bébé. Il a besoin de ses deux mamans._

 _Mais je ne peux pas supporter l'idée de la voir tout de suite._

 ** _"Je ne veux pas rater un autre mois Quinn"_** _Santana dit encore:_ ** _"Je dois en faire partie moi aussi"_**

 _Alors pourquoi diable at-elle fait ce qu'elle a fait?_

 _Tout est de sa faute._

 _Nous pourrions être si heureuses maintenant. Débordant de bonheur et d'amour._

 ** _"S'il te plaît.."_** _Santana tente à nouveau et cette fois, je peux entendre clairement qu'elle pleure._

 ** _"Je sais.. "_** _je gagne le courage de lui dire ça après un certain temps. Pourtant, après tout, il semble que mon corps est programmé pour la satisfaire. Pas la satisfaire exactement maintenant, parce que c'est son droit. Mais je ne peux vraiment pas supporter d'entendre sa voix si triste et brisé plus longtemps._ ** _"Tu ne manqueras pas un autre mois"_** _je dit doucement. Je calme mes larmes et en essayant de ne pas paraître si désespérée._

 _Il est temps d'être un peu plus mature. Pour notre bébé._

 ** _" Merci "_** _Santana répond après de longues secondes angoissantes_ ** _" C'est tout ce que je veux"_** _Elle chuchota, et je peux presque entendre son sourire._

 **Fin Flashback**

 **"Alors, tu a quelque chose de prévus ce vendredi? "** Puck demande après quelques minutes de silence, me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

 **"Non pas vraiment, mais Rachel vient me rendre visite "** Je dis avant de prendre une gorgée de mon café.

 **"Bon, eh bien, tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux , tu le sais hein ?"** Il dit avec un sourire charmant **"Pour n'importe quoi "** Je tourne ma tête pour le regarder quand je sens sa main attraper la mienne.

Et ça continue à se produire.

 **"Merci Puck"** Je lui souris en retour.

Je sais qu'il m'envoit des petits signaux ces derniers temps, pour me fait réaliser sa véritable intention envers moi.

Il cherche quelque chose de plus qu'une amitié en ce moment. Mais je suis pas prête à commencer une nouvelle histoire d'amour pour l'instant. Je veux dire, ce gars est un amour, mais il ne me fait pas ressentir quoi que ce soit. Je ne veux que être une amie. ça veut peut-être dire quelque chose.

Car avec Santana, tout était différent.

La première fois qu'on s'est vu, je me suis senti instentanément connectée à elle.

Sans oubliée que j'ai adorée son visage, son corps, sa façon de parler, sa façon de _me_ parler. Son rire, ses gestes simples et doux. Et tout ça en une seule journée. Je pense qu'on peut le dire, j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse d'elle la nuit où l'on s'est rencontrée. Parce que , après ça, il m'a fallu quelques semaines pour réaliser à quel point je la voulais.

Santana était ma raison pour tout à l'époque. Elle était la raison de mon sourire, la raison de ma tristesse, la raison de mon bonheur. La raison de toutes les émotions en moi.

Putain même pendant ces quatre ans, elle était encore la raison de mes rêves les plus profonds.

Et je ne peux pas croire qu'elle à encore cette forte emprise qu'elle a sur moi, après ce qu'elle a fait, ça ne devrait pas être le cas. Vous pouvez toujours dire à votre cerveau comment se sentir, comment agir. Mais le cœur est têtu.

 **"Alors? "** Dit Puck en me serrant la main. Pourquoi il me regarde comme s'il attendait une réponse. Peut-être qu'il m'a demandé quelque chose?

Je ne savais pas qu'il tenait toujours ma main alors je l'enlevais lentement.

 **"Pardon, quoi ? "** Honnêtement, je ne l'ai pas entendu , je suis trop occupée dans ma tête apparemment.

 **"Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais que je te raccompagne?"** Puck me propose avec un grand sourire.

 **"Oh, ne t'inquiéte pas, je suis juste à quelques pas de chez moi."** Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais sa compagnie ne m'enchante pas plus que ça là maintenant.

 **" Bien sûr que je m'inquiète "** Il dit doucement **" New York peut être vraiment putain de dangereux "** Et je ris légèrement après ses paroles. Quand il parle comme cela, il me fait un peu penser à quelqu'un.

 **"Puck vraiment, je peux marcher seul, tu habite dans la direction opposée"** Je regarde ma montre pour voir l'heure et je suis surpris de voir qu'il est déjà 17h08. **" Oh mon dieu il est tard "**

 **"Ouais. Mais bon, tu es avec moi donc tu es en sécurité"** Puck dit en douceur **"En plus Santana est avec Isabella donc tu n'a rien à craindre non?"**

 **"Ouais, mais quand même Puck"** Je secoue la tête et je mets mon manteau.

 **"Allez, je te racompagne chez toi "** Il insiste et je fini par hocher la tête. Il n'y a pas moyen de continuer à refuser apparemment.

 **"Okay"** Nous avons tous deux quitté le café et avons commencé à marcher vers mon appartement, nous commençons alors une petite conversation.

Nous descendons l'ascenseur en riant pour quelque chose de stupide que Puck me disait. Il est vraiment drôle quand il essaye, il me fait beaucoup rire.

Mais c'est ça le problème, il essaye trop.

Alors que nous marchons à travers le couloir, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher mais je me sent anxieuse et nerveuse.

Chaque fois que je sais que je vais voir Santana ça me le fais. Ce qui est tout à fait stupide, pour beaucoup de raisons.

 **"Merci pour le café"** Je lui dis une fois que nous arrivons à ma porte.

Je ne peux pas croire que je suis aussi nerveuse juste parce que je vais la voir

 **"Ouais pas de problème** " Il me regarde comme si il attendait quelque chose.

Dieu ne me dites pas qu'il attend un baiser.

Je préfère embrasser un mignon petit chiot que ces lèvres. Je me souviens bien du goût de ses lèvres et la sensation; amer et rugueux.

 **" On se verra un autre jour Je suppose "** je lui donne un câlin pour dire au revoir, ses bras reste un peu plus que nécessaire autour de ma taille.

 **"Eh bien, c'était ma façon de dire félicitations"**

Après mon entrevue, la première chose que je voulais faire était d'appeler Rachel pour lui dire que tout allait bien et qu'ils me voulait le plus tôt possible, mais seulement, à ce moment là, le nom de Puck est apparu sur l'écran de mon téléphone et du coup j'ai acceptée d'aller boire un café avec lui.

C'est cool. C'est agréable de parler avec lui en tant qu'ami. C'est quelque chose qu'il ne comprend toujours pas.

 **"Merci"** Je dis lui dit sincèrement **"Prend soin de toi Puck "**

 **" A bientôt ma belle "** Il dit en embrassant ma joue et il fini par marcher vers l'ascenseur, mais pas avant de se retourner pour un dernier sourire.

Je soupire et je sourie.

Je souhaiterais que les choses soit plus facile. Puck est un bon gars, et il est beau, je l'adore . Je parie que tout serait dix fois plus facile avec lui. Il ne me briserait pas le coeur. D'ailleurs, ça me manque d'avoir quelqu'un à côté de moi pendant la nuit, quelqu'un qui m' appelle quand quelque chose d'important se passe ou tout simplement pour parler des choses stupides du quotidien.

Mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas être avec lui parce que mon cœur est toujours suspendu à quelqu'un d'autre.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et j'ouvre la porte, je ne peux pas attendre de me jeter dans le lit, je suis vraiment fatiguée.

Un jour comme celui la, Santana m'aurait donné un massage très bien mérité, sans doute, je me serais mise à dormir après ou aurais commencée quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose comme le sexe spécifiquement.

Inconsciemment, je souriais, me souvenant de ses douces mains sur mon corps.

Mais ce n'est certainement pas le moment de penser à ça. Peut-être même plus jamais.

Une fois que je suis finalement entrée dans mon appartement, mon cœur s'est réchauffée à la vue de ça. C'est adorable.

Elles sont toutes les deux enlacées et endormi dans notre... dans mon canapé.

Je marche vers elles pour réveiller Santana, je suis déjà ici, donc elle devrait rentrer chez elle. Il commence à faire froid dehors et sombre.

Non pas que je me soucie de ce qui pourrait lui arriver, je sais qu'elle peut se gérer elle même. Mais je n'aime pas quand elle reste trop tard d'ici, je ne suis pas calme jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'envoie un texto me disant qu'elle est arrivée. C'est notre routine.

Je ne peux pas me résoudre à la réveiller. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit mignonne et belle, elle a l'air aussi très fatiguée, elle avait besoin de se reposer. Peut-être que Bella lui a donné un moment difficile aujourd'hui. J'espère que non.

 **"Santana"** Je dis son nom, mais elle ne bouge pas un muscle. C'est toujours si difficile de la réveiller depuis que je l'ai rencontrée. C'est comme si elle mourait à chaque fois qu'elle est endormie ou quelque chose comme ça. **"Santana Je suis là "** Je dis en touchant son épaule, la serrant doucement.

Je laisse ma main pendant plusieurs secondes cependant. Je fais toujours ça quand elle dort. Elle tombe souvent endormi ici avec Bella dans ses bras. Donc, chaque fois que ça arrive, je la regarde dormir et parfois je la touche, même doucement, son visage la plupart du temps, ses joues. C'est vraiment effrayant en fait, mais mon corps semble toujours penser que c'est correct quand elle est tout près en train de dormir.

Tout ce que je sens là dans mes doigts est sa veste, mais je sais que dans ces vêtements il y a sa peau douce.

 **"Hey"** Elle dit somnolent après un certain temps et j'écarte ma main, comme si de m'étais brûlée. **"Quelle heure est-il? "** Elle demande en essayant de s'étirer mais avec Isabella dans ses bras, c'est un peu impossible.

 **" Cinq heure passée, je pense"** Je dit négligemment .

 **"Oh vraiment? "** Elle dit mieux installée sur le canapé, je ne peux pas croire que je trouve toujours aussi incroyablement mignon son visage endormi **"Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?.. Je veux dire ton entrevue"** Santana demande, et elle a l'air nerveuse. Pourquoi? Je n'en ai aucune idée.

 **" ça s'est bien passé "** j'ai dit en la regardant **"Plutôt bien même"** J'ajoute.

 **" Génial "** Elle dit en hochant la tête avec toute son attention sur Bella. **" C'est bien Quinn, je suis vraiment contente "** Je déteste ça car je ne peux pas la haïr. Pourquoi est-elle toujours si gentil avec moi? **" Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec elle? "** Elle passe ses doigts dans les cheveux courts de Bella, caressant sa petite tête.

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? "** Je fronce les sourcils.

 **"Eh bien, je travaille, vous allez commencer à travailler. Nous avons besoin de lui trouver une bonne babysitter. La meilleure putain de babysitter de toute cette ville !"** Je souris quand j'ai entendu la détermination dans sa voix, je souris derrière elle, bien sûr . Je ne vais pas lui faire savoir qu'elle arrive encore à me faire ressentir des choses.

 **"Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper de ça "** je dis en marchant autour du canapé pour lui prendre Bella, mais elle ne me laisse pas faire.

 **"Hey! Je suis bien ici avec elle "** Santana dit en l'étreignant à nouveau. **"On est confortable comme ça, pas vrais ma petite princesse? "** Elle dit doucement à notre fille.

Je me demande si elle sait comment je me sens triste à chaque fois que le mot princesse s'échappe de ses lèvres.

 **"Il est tard, tu devrais y aller "** Je lui prends Bella pour la mettre dans son berceau. Je ne veux vraiment pas qu'elle rentre trop tard. Santana ne vient jamais ici avec sa voiture, elle dit que ce serait stupide parce que nous sommes très proches. Elle a raison, mais je préfèrais qu'elle l'à prenne pour m'assurer qu'elle est en sécurité. On ne sait jamais avec les rues de New York.

Je marche avec Bella dans mes bras et Santana me suit derrière.

 **"Alors ..."** Elle commence prudemment **"Tu a été avec Rachel toute la journée? Tu sais ... Je veux dire, parce que tu a quittée l'appartement tôt ce matin"**

Voilà donc ce qui la gênait? Voilà pourquoi elle était nerveuse, elle voulait me poser cette question?

Eh bien c'est une question acceptable. Je suis parti tôt ce matin, et il est déjà dix-sept heures.

Non pas que j'étais avec Puck toute la journée. Je devais faire des choses aussi. Mes choses.

 **"Et tu me le demande parce que ...? "** Je me retourne pour lui faire face, ce qui l'arrête, et je cambre mon sourcil.

Je crois que je ne lui dois pas d'explication.

 **"Eh bien, je ne sais pas "** Santana étudit soigneusement mon visage **"Je suppose que je me suis inquiétée et ton téléphone était éteint, où étais-tu? "**

 **"Inquiétée ? "** Je ris et recommence à marcher vers ma chambre.

Santana s'inquiète pour moi? ça c'est drôle.

 **"Ugh oublie ça Quinn"** Elle soupirs frustrée derrière moi. Et cela me rappelle un peu Bella quand elle est énervée. **"Tu sais quoi, désolé mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à me disputer aujourd'hui. Au lieu de ça , je vais te dire ce que nous avons fait pendant que tu n'étais pas là."**

Elle ne me laisse pas dire quoi que ce soit parce qu'elle commence immédiatement à laisser échapper des milliers de choses qui honnêtement, sont tout à fait intéressantes et drôles.

Je suis fatigué de me battre tout le temps aussi. C'est vraiment fatigant.

C'est épuisant et frustrant. Parce que Santana ne me répond presque jamais rien, c'est donc comme une lutte toute seule.

 **"Et tu va pas croire la chose qu'elle a appris aujourd'hui"** Santana a commenté amusé pendant que je mets Isabella dans son pyjama. Elle s'est rapidement endormi, et maintenant je comprends pourquoi, elles ont joué toute la journée.

 **"Quoi? "**

 **"Elle sait comment faire9 un visage de poisson",** dit Santana en riant et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire aussi.

 **"Un visage de poisson? "** Je lui ai demandé alors que je finis de changer de vêtements à notre fille.

Comment peut-elle faire une grimace de poisson? Elle a seulement deux mois.

Mais là encore, ma fille, est vraiment intelligente.

 **"Ouais, sa bouche faisait quelque chose comme ..."** Elle me toucha l'épaule pour que je la regarde et je ris quand je vois sa bouche faisant un geste de poisson. C'est tellement stupide.

Je pense que c'est la première fois, que nous rions d'une façon insouciante ensemble depuis que tout est arrivé. Et ç'est vraiment agréable. Beaucoup même.

 **"Je parie que c'est toi qui lui a appris"** je lui ai dit amusée. ça ressemble à quelque chose que Santana ferait.

 **"Non, je le jure, je ne lui ai pas enseigné. Elle vient de l'apprendre elle-même"** ajoute rapidement Santana en riant.

Pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas être toujours comme ça? Toujours rire et parler comme des gens normaux.

Peut-être que je dois concentrer cette douleur et cette rage sur autre chose.

 **"Si tu le dis "** je dis doucement une fois que nos rires s'estompes .

Je me retourne après avoir déposé Bella dans son berceau et je trouve les yeux de Santana regardant vers moi avec un petit sourire, mais ce regard intense, ce regard intense qu'elle me donne veut dire quelque chose. Quelque chose que je ne suis pas sûr d'être prête à confronter.

Je regarde sur le côté immédiatement.

Ses yeux étaient toujours l'une de mes faiblesses. Juste un regard de ces yeux bruns et je suis à ses pieds. Complètement à sa merci.

 **" Le son de ton rire m'avait manqué "** Chuchota Santana, analisant tout mon visage avec une certaine pincée d'affection derrière.

D'une certaine manière le poids de ses mots et son regard a provoqué un incendie en moi. Un feu alors que je suis censé ressentir le froid.

Et ça me fait rougir. Maintenant Santana va voir mes joues et elle va se moquer de moi. Rire de ma stupidité. Pourquoi diable je rougis quand même ?! C'était même pas un compliment.

Je mordis ma lèvre puis j'ai tournée ma tête pour la revoir, et c'étais une mauvaise idée.

 **"Quinn je ..."** Elle fait un pas en avant, relativement proche de moi. Je peux déjà sentir son parfum énivrant. Qu'est ce qu'elle fait? Pourquoi est-elle imminente? Je veux dire que nous sommes encore à environ deux pieds de distance, mais ça reste quand même proche. C'est le rapprochement le plus important que nous ayons eu depuis des mois. **"Je ..."** Elle fait une pause à nouveau, et enfin rompre le contact visuel avec moi fermant ses propres yeux, pris une profonde respiration **"Je ..."** J'halète quand je sens sa douce main prenant la mienne.

Merde Je ne devrais pas ressentir ce sentiment écrasant alors que je touche sa main. Mais je le sens. Je le sens dans chaques pouces de mon corps **"Il y a tellement de choses que je veux te dire** " les yeux de Santana s'ouvre à nouveau et elle prend ma main avec ses deux mains, doucement, me la caressant avec son pouce, presque trop mou.

Est-ce qu'elle joue avec moi?

Pourquoi fait-elle cela? Et pourquoi je ne peux pas me résoudre à me détacher.

Je sais qu'elle vient que de caresser ma main, un geste doux simple et commun.

Mais elle me fait mal. Avec chaque contact de son pouce sur ma main.

 **"Santana arrête "** murmurai-je, pas tout à fait prête à répondre à ses yeux.

 **"Quinn s'il te plaît laisse-moi t'expl-"**

 **"Santana"** Je dis à nouveau son nom, voulant l'avertir, mais ça ne sonne pas tout à fait convaincu.

Aussi, je ne peux pas tirer ma main loin d'elle, je ne peux pas. Il y a une voix qui crie à l'intérieur de ma tête en me disant de me détacher, mais il semble que mon cœur pense autrement.

Je ne devrais pas la laisser me tenir la main. Je ne devrait vraiment pas.

 **"Je ne veux pas qu'on divorce.."** chuchota fermement Santana après un certain temps. **"Je me fout que nous ne soyons pas ensemble maintenant. Parce que peu importe ce qui est arrivé ou ce qui va se passer"** Elle prend une profonde respiration, me regardant attentivement en cherchant quelque chose dans mes yeux aussi.

Je sais dans ses yeux bruns, elle ne sait pas si c'est correct de dire ce qu'elle va dire. Ce qui me fait peur parce que chaque fois qu'elle me regarde ,quelque chose de grand s'échappe de ses lèvres, et maintenant je ne pense pas que je suis prête à écouter ce qu'elle a à me dire. Je veux juste qu'elle s'en aille, et en même temps, je ne veux pas.

 **"Santana arrête s'il te plaît "** Je lui dis doucement.

 **"Non, je ne vais pas arrêter, parce que _Je t'aime_."**

Mes yeux s'agrandissent et les battements de mon cœur s'accélère. Elle ne peut pas éventuellement être sérieuse

 **"Je t'aime Quinn. Et je t'aimerai toujours"** Elle fini par dire avec la voix brisée.

Je t'aime?

Je..T'aime?

Elle ne doit pas me dire ces mots.

Je rencontre ses yeux, essayant de ne pas pleurer.

Elle est tellement putain d'égoïste. Elle est tellement sans cœur putain.

Elle ne peut pas me dire ces trois mots après tout ça. Santana ne peut pas dire ces mots comme si ils étaient vraies, car un «je t'aime» venant de ses lèvres maintenant, est tout sauf vrai.

Je ne suis pas suffisement cassée pour elle? Elle veut me détruire maintenant?

Ses yeux ne cesse pas de me regarder, dans l'espoir de quelque chose, quoi que ce soit.

Mais elle est idiote si elle pense que je vais croire ses paroles.

 **" Sors "** murmurai-je tournant la tête.

Santana tire lentement ses mains douces de moi. Touchant avec ses doigts ma main jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'y soit plus.

 **"Je voulais te le dire. Je t'aime"** Santana dit encore, me l'assurant.

Putain, mais qui pense-t-elle être?

Je ne peux pas la laisser me faire du mal. J'en ai eu assez.

 **"Quinn s'il te plaît laisse-moi te montrer que je t'a-"**

 **"Je t'ai dis de sortir! "** Hurlai-je la poussant en arrière alors qu'une larme tombe de son oeil. Je ne peux plus supporter cette situation **"Ne me dis plus jamais ça, jamais. "** je réussis à dire avec une voix faible, presque à voix basse.

C'est douloureusement drôle, il y a des années, je mourais d'envie de l'entendre dire ces mots. Maintenant, je ne peux pas le supporter.

C'est la vie, je suppose.

Elle reste immobile, me regardant.

Est-ce qu'elle attend que je fasse ou dise quelque chose? Parce que je ne veux pas.

 **"S'il te plaît pars Santana"** Je me suis tourné, lui montrant mon dos. lui montrant l'allusion au fait que je ne veux vraiment pas avoir cette conversation avec elle en ce moment. Peut-être même jamais.

Après quelques secondes, elle se retourne pour partir.

Ce n'est que jusqu'à ce que j'entendu la fermeture de la porte principale que je me suis laissé pleurer.

Pourquoi elle continue de me faire du mal?

Je suis assise sur mon lit pendant que des larmes silencieuses tombent sur mes joues.

Je n'ai pas même la force de pleurer correctement.

 _Voilaa :) Je commence déjà à traduire le chapitre 3 pour le moment ça va vite j'espère que ça vous plait pour l'instant .Dites le moi surtout, ça me motive comme ça :)._


	3. Chapitre 3

Salut, salut :) héhé oui il est, le troisième chapitre! Avant de Commencer j'aimerais dire merci à Manon, pâteketchup et Mawakoi pour vos commentaires ça me motive beaucoup à continuer cette traduction. Et j'ai beaucoup de boulot! Il y a en tout 23 Chapitres! Dans quoi je me suis embarquée xD) j'essaye de faire au mieux pour que ce soit compréhensible. Parfois j'ai beaucoup de mal avec des expressions intraduisible car elles n'existe pas en français ,donc je suis obliger de rajouter quelque que trucs :) N'oubliez pas que dans cette fan-fiction Santana possède un pénis, je sais c'est bizarre mais bon sinon Bella ne serait pas là ^^. Dans ce chapitre j'ai atténuée le passage où elles parlent de ça pour vous y habituez tout sachez que je vais quand même traduire les scènes de sexe correctement après car sinon ça ne s'appel pas une traduction :). voila voila et désolée d'avance Mawakoi car ce chapitre est assez triste :(.

* * *

 **Santana POV**

Cassée. Vide. Dévastée.

Ces mots ne sont même pas près de ce que je ressens. Ce sont de petits mots, vraiment petit.

Comment ma vie a t-elle pu devenir cet enfer? J'étais la femme la plus heureuse au monde. Maintenant, je me sent à peine vivante.

Je n'ai pas vu Quinn depuis deux jours. Pas depuis que j'ai laissé tomber la bombe en disant: « _Je t'aime_ ». Je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça. J'avais besoin qu'elle me croit, je suis toujours folle amoureuse d'elle. Encore plus maintenant, depuis qu'elle a donné naissance à ma fille.

J'aime Quinn, j'aime Isabella. Je les aiment avec chaque fibres de mon corps et de mon cœur. Elles sont ma vie. Mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas montrer tout mon amour pour elles. Pour Quinn spécifiquement. Elle ne me permet même pas de lui dire plus de cinq mots à chaque fois que nous nous voyons toutes les deux. Et ça fait mal putain.

Mais avec Isabella c'est complètement différent. Elle me fait oublier un peu la douleur profonde que je ressens chaque fois que je vois Quinn. Elle est ma lumière dans l'obscurité. Néanmoins, sa mère me manque énormément. Je deviens folle sans Quinn.

 **Flash-back**

 _ **"Bébé, il faut qu'on trouve un nom à notre enfant. Notre fils ne peut pas naître sans nom "**_ _Je dis à Quinn en embrassant son front et elle glousse._

 _ **"Qui t'a dit que ce serais un garçon?"**_ _Elle leva la tête de ma poitrine avec un sourire subtil qui me donne envie de sauter sur elle à nouveau_ _ **"Je suis presque à cent pour cent sûr que c'est une fille"**_ _Elle se penche pour m'embrasser sur les lèvres._

 _Mes lèvres qui doivent être toutes gonflées à cause de toutes les morsures qu'elle m'a donné il y a quelques minutes pendant notre session._

 _Elle a été insatiable ces derniers temps, ce doit être ses hormones, mais je ne me plains pas du tout. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je ferais l' amour avec elle 24/7. J'aime juste être avec elle de toutes les façons intimes possibles. D'ailleurs , C'est tellement bon putain._

 _Mon cœur, mon âme, mon corps et bien sûr mon sexe aime Quinn. J'aime Quinn._

 _Nous nous somme éloignées et regardée avec amour dans les yeux de l'autre, ses yeux noisette incroyablement magnifique_ _ **" Je t'aime Bébé"**_ _murmurai - je contre son mignon petit nez ,parce que maintenant elle fouinais son nez dans chaque partie de mon visage. Elle est tellement adorable._

 _ **"Je t'aime plus que tout"**_ _Quinn dit alors qu'elle levait son visage du mien, me regardant_ _ **"On doit finir quelques détails pour la réception San. Notre date de mariage arrive bientôt"**_

 _ **"Je sais"**_ _Je serrai sa taille mince pour ensuite nous retourné. Elle me donne un sourire malicieux_ _ **"Mais d' abord"**_ _je me penche vers le bas pour toucher brièvement ses lèvres avec les miennes. Je ne peux pas l'avoir si près et ne pas le faire_ _ **"On doit trouver un nom à notre garçon ou notre fille"**_ _Elle roula ses yeux._

 _ **"Okaaay, on a environ huit mois pour le faire, mais si tu veux le faire maintenant je suppose que je n'ai pas d'autres options"**_ _Quinn sourit pour me faire savoir qu'elle plaisante. Je suis la plus chanceuse personne vivante en ce moment. Tout le monde tuerait pour être avec cette femme. Mais elle est à moi. Elle sera ma future femme. à personne d'autre._

 _ **"Ok d'abord, si c'est un garçon, je veux qu'il soit nommé ..."**_ _Je la regarde et elle cambre un sourcil, comment fait-elle pour être aussi sexy à chaque fois?_ _ **"Je veux qu'il soit nommé Nicholas"**_ _ajoutai-je et Quinn fronce les sourcils immédiatement._

 _ **" Pas moyen Santana, on va pas nommé notre enfant par le nom le plus commun dans le monde entier"**_

 _ **"C'est pas du tout un nom commun!"**_ _Je me défend._ _ **"C' est un joli nom, je l'aime"**_

 _ **"D'accord , de toute façon ça n'a pas d'importance parce que, comme je te l'ai dit, je suis sûr que c'est une fille"**_ _Ses yeux brillent un peu et c'est fascinant_ _ **"Je peux le sentir"**_

 _Je ris légèrement_ _ **"Comment ?, tu peux sentir si tu fabrique un vagin ou un pénis à l'intérieur de toi ?"**_ _Demandai-je amusé et elle gifle mon bras._

 _ **"C'est pas ce que je voulais dire Santana"**_ _Quinn dit sérieusement, mais je peux voir le sourire menaçant d'apparaître sur son joli visage._

 _ **"Ok, ok désolé"**_ _Je me penche pour embrasser sa moue "_ _ **Disons que tu a raison alors ..."**_

 _ **" J'ai raison "**_ _Elle ajoute triomphante._

 _ **"D'accord, du coup comment tu veux appeler notre fille?"**_ _Je picore ses lèvres une fois de plus. J'adore tout simplement ses lèvres douces._

 _ **"Isabella, j'aime ce nom"**_ _Quinn me donne un sourire avant de continuer_ _ **"On pourra l'appeler Isa ou Bella pour faire plus court"**_

 _Eh bien c'est un très bon nom. Je l'aime que je dois dire que pour ma part, je suis sûr que c'est un garçon._

 _ **"Je suis d'accord avec toi sur celui-là. J'aime Isabella"**_

 _ **"Vraiment?"**_ _Quinn dit fronçant les sourcils_ _ **"Si facilement?"**_

 _ **"Ouais, je l'aime"**_ _Je hausse les épaules_ _ **"Isabella Fabray-Lopez. Un beau nom, tout comme sa mère"**_ _Je dis gentiment en regardant dans le fond ces yeux avec un petit sourire en coin._

 _ **"Eh bien je te remercie"**_ _Me répond Quinn avec un sourire allant jusqu'aux oreilles._

 _ **"Je parlais de moi, mais bon, t'es pas mal toi aussi "**_ _Je plaisante et elle gifle à nouveau mon bras._

 _ **"Hey!"**_ _Dit Quinn pas affectée._

 _ **"ça c'est bon, on doit se mettre d'accord sur un nom pour un garçon maintenant"**_

 _ **"Je te l'ai dit! C'est une fille"**_ _Elle dit convaincante_ _ **"J'en suis sûr"**_ _le_ _visage de Quinn change pour faire apparaître un sourire mystérieux et je sais parfaitement où cela va nous mener. Et je suis tellement prête pour ça_ _ **"Peut-être que nous devrions perdre ce temps à faire d'autres choses, tu ne pense pas?"**_ _Elle dit, coquine , en écartant les jambes pour moi._

 _Merde_

 _Juste un regard et des paroles douces d'elle et mon sexe est déjà dur à nouveau._

 _ **"Wanky"**_ _je lui ai dit avant de l'embrasser avec amour_.

 **Fin** **Flash-back**

Je souris tristement à ce souvenir.

Ce qui est arrivé pendant notre nuit de noces ... ce qui est arrivé est une autre histoire. Je ne sais même pas ce qui est vraiment arrivé putain . Et c'est si sacrément frustrant, c'est stupide de ne pas savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé. La dernière chose qui me revient de cette nuit atroce, c'est quand je disais à Brittany que je ne voulais pas boire d'alcool alors qu'elle essayait encore de me proposer un verre ,à la fin je l'ai accepté. Après ça, tout est flou.

Et donc, je ne pouvais pas donner une explication correcte à Quinn . Comment pourrais-je? Je ne sais toujours pas putain pourquoi je l'ai fait. Tout ce que je sais que c'est que je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin avec Brittany nue à côté de moi. C'est comme si quelqu'un avait effacé mon souvenir de cette nuit.

Je ne suis pas débile putain. Je sais que Brittany avait quelque chose à voir avec ça. J'ai exigé des réponses d"elle depuis ce jour-là. Mais chaque fois que je lui demande, elle dit simplement _"On a couché ensemble, fais toi à l'idée"._

Je me connais. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais tromper Quinn. Encore moins pendant notre nuit de noces putain.

Qui pourrait même faire ça? C'est dingue.

Mais comment la convaincre alors que je ne sais même pas reproduire cette nuit dans ma tête.

J'ai essayé cependant, j'ai essayé de lui dire ce qui est arrivé, en lui disant la vérité, que je ne me souviens pas très bien ce que je faisais dans cette pièce, mais que je ne la tromperais jamais . J'ai essayé à deux reprises. Mais Quinn a toujours rit en disant que je devais trouver une meilleure excuse.

 **Flashback**

 _ **"Je jure devant Dieu Quinn, s'il te plaît, crois-moi"**_ _je me lève du canapé retenant mes larmes. C'est la deuxième fois que je tente de parler de ça, mais elle ne me crois toujours pas._

 _ **"Tu veux me faire croire quoi la? Tu viens de dire encore une fois que tu ne te rappelais pas de ce qui est arrivé"**_ _Quinn répond, frustré enlaçant son ventre, enlaçant notre petit bébé qui vit en elle depuis six mois déjà._

 _Je ne peux pas supporter cette situation une seconde de plus, chaque jour sans elle est comme l'enfer. C'est comme mourir lentement._

 _Je suis désespéré. Mais je ne peux pas lui mentir non plus ._

 _ **"Parce que c'est la putain de vérité! "**_ _Je dis en marchant plus près de Quinn_ _ **"Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ce qui est arrivé bébé. Mais je sais que je ne pourrais jamais te tromper "**_ _Elle secoue la tête avec un petit rire, puis, quelques larmes tombe sur ses yeux. Je me hais en ce moment._

 _ **"Il suffit de t'écouter Santana"**_ _Quinn murmura, en faisant un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner de moi._ _ **"Je t'ai vu nu dans notre lit avec cette chienne, comment veux-tu que je te crois? De plus, tu n'arrive même pas à me l'expliquer, la seule chose que tu fais c'est me dire maintes et maintes fois que tu ne te souviens pas de quoi que ce soit parce qu'apparemment , tu étais ivre**_ _" Elle a terminé avec la voix brisée._

 _Peut-être le fait que c'étais Brittany, rend les choses beaucoup plus compliquées. Elle était toujours si peu sûr de ma relation avec elle. Et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Elle est mon seul amour._

 _ **"Princesse, je ne-"**_

 _ **"Ne m'appel plus jamais princesse PUTAIN ! "**_ _Elle tourne sa tête pour me regarder, ses yeux brillants de larmes provoquant une douleur profonde, encore plus en sachant que ces larmes sont là par ma faute_ _ **"C'est la dernière fois qu'on parle de ça "**_ _Elle dit fermement, encore une fois passant devant moi pour s"asseoir sur son canapé_ _ **" Si tu ne dispose pas d'un mensonge bien planifié, alors ne dit rien "**_ _Quinn ajoute en reprenant son souffle et essuyant ses larmes ._ _ **" Maintenant s'il te plaît va-t-en "**_ _elle dit avec une détermination dans sa voix, et ses yeux fixés sur moi d'une manière qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant, ce qui reflète la douleur et la déception. Et quelque chose de beaucoup, beaucoup plus profond._

 _ça craint putain, pourquoi tout doit être si compliqué pour nous, ou plus comme impossible. C'est impossible d'être heureuse depuis trop longtemps._

 _ **"Ce n'est pas fini Quinn, tu le sais"**_ _je dis avant de marcher vers la porte. Je ne supporte pas de la voir me regarder comme ça, beaucoup moins d'entendre à qu'elle point elle est brisée à cause de moi._

 _Mais je vais continuer d'essayer. Je vais toujours essayer pour elle._

 _Et j'ai essayé, j'ai essayé tous ces derniers mois. Mais elle m'ignore chaque fois que je vais à son appartement, qui techniquement, était censé être notre appartement. C'était censé être notre nouveau départ._

 _C'est tellement foutu._

 **fin** **Flash-back**

 **"Santana"** Lilly ma nouvelle secrétaire est entré dans mon bureau **"Le patron vous envoie ceci. Un nouveau cas"** Elle met les documents sur mon bureau, en veillant à se pencher vers le bas pour me montrer son décolleté voluptueux.

Elle s'est pratiquement jetée sur moi depuis qu'elle a obtenu ce job. Lilly est une jeune femme vraiment chaude, une jolie blonde. Mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à regarder les autres filles. Je ne peux pas.

Depuis que Quinn et moi avons rompu, c'était il y a un peu près neuf mois, je n'ai couché qu'avec une seule femme. C'étais une nuit stupide où j'étais ivre dans un bar, elle était là pour m'aider à remplir le vide. Je n'ai même pas apprécié cependant. Plus que le plaisir, c'étais pour moi comme une sorte de torture, parce que le visage de Quinn était toujours dans mon esprit. Ce n'étais pas le corps que je voulais toucher, ce n'était pas les yeux que je voulais regarder.

Donc oui, je ne veux pas à nouveau coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre de sitôt.

 **"Merci Lilly, mais je vais vérifier ces documents demain, je vais partir plus tôt aujourd'hui"**

J'ai assez donné de temps à Quinn pour se remettre de notre dernière discutions . Deux jours sans voir ma Bella, c'est trop pour moi.

 **"Oh, Et pourquoi si je peux me permettre ?"** Elle me dit avec un sourire subtil, montrant l'espièglerie dans sa voix.

Non, elle ne peut pas demander.

 **"Ce que je fais en dehors de ce bureau est ma vie personnelle, d'accord?"** Je lui ai dit doucement, établissant les limites qu'elle semble oublier ces derniers temps.

Lily rougit et hoche la tête, avec une sorte d'embarras **"Ok désolé"**

Ugh maintenant je me sens un peu mal. Mais j'ai bien fais, elle a besoin de connaître sa situation ici.

 **"On se voit lundi"** ,dit-elle avant de me donner un petit sourire et en se tournant pour quitter mon bureau.

 **"À plus"**

Au moment où elle a fermé la porte, je commence à me préparer à quitter ce putain de bâtiment pour aller voir mes princesses.

Je ne peux pas attendre de voir ces beaux visages. Bien que Bella est la seule qui s'excite quand elle me voit.

J'ai nerveusement frappé à la porte en espérant que tout ce passe bien. Quinn est tellement putain de folle quand elle est énervée. Et je sais qu'elle a le droit de l'être. Peut-être que dire : «Je t'aime», l'autre jour n'était pas sage de ma part. Mais elle a besoin de le savoir. Elle a vraiment besoin de savoir que, peu importe ce qui se passe, mes sentiments pour elle ne changeront jamais, ils seront même plus fort de jour en jour.

Après quelques secondes, j'entends des pas venant de l'intérieur et je deviens nerveuse. Mais cette nervosité disparaît rapidement quand j'entends aussi des voix. Qui diable est ici?

La poignée de porte se tourne et la porte s'ouvre .

Le visage parfait de Quinn montre sa surprise **"Santana ? Je.."** Elle tourne sa tête en évitant mes yeux **"Je ne savais pas que tu venais?"** Je ne sais pas si elle viens de me demander ça ou si elle vient de le dire, mais son froncement de sourcils adorable me fait croire qu'elle m'a demandé.

Quinn continue à être si incroyablement mignonne quand elle est nerveuse.

 **"C'est la nourriture Quinn?"** La voix d'un homme vient de l'intérieur. Et je sais très bien à qui elle est putain! **"Oh Santana"** Dit Puck en me regardant, fronçant les sourcils aussi. Comme si elle c'était étrange de me voir ici, pourquoi sont-ils si foutrement surpris? Ma fille vit ici, ma femme vit ici. Bien sûr que j'ai le droit d'être ici, toujours.

Que fait-il ici de toute façon?

 **"Que fais-tu ici, Puck ?"** Je le regarde dans les yeux avec rage. Je n'aime pas ce garçon du tout. Depuis qu'il a essayé d'avoir une petite histoire avec Quinn.

 **"Eh bien j-"** Il ne finit pas sa phrase.

 **"Qui c'est les gars?"** Ugh! Super...

Juste putain de génial.

 **"Rachel Barbara Berry, Salut"** Je dis sarcastiquement une fois qu'elle montre son grand visage devant la porte.

Quand les choses se sont passées avec Quinn il y a quelques mois, la première chose que j'ai eu était Rachel Berry frappant à la porte de mon ancien appartement en m'insultant, essentiellement. Car bien sûr, malgré le fait que le nous avons toute les deux payé pour ce putain appartement, nous ne pouvions pas vivre ensemble. Donc, j'ai du commencer à apporter toutes mes affaires dans mon ancien appartement qui était heureusement à quelques bâtiments plus loin du nouveau. Et le premier jour quand j'étais sur le point de me prendre une cuite, Rachel a montré son visage pour me dire de biens belles choses.

 **"Santana Lopez, salut"** Elle imite mon ton.

Je tourne ma tête pour voir Quinn et elle semble vraiment mal à l'aise. ça me donne envie de l'envelopper dans mes bras.

 **"Je peux entrer?"** Je demande à Quinn et elle rencontre mes yeux.

Chaque fois que nous nous regardons dans les yeux ça continue à se produire. Je pense que nous auront toujours la même connexion. Le même sentiment chaleureux et agréable. Chaque fois que je regarde dans ses yeux noisette je sens ce fort besoin de remettre les choses en ordre. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas si elle ne me laisse pas.

Elle hoche la tête entrant dans l'appartement avec Puck suivant derrière. Rachel cependant, ne cesse de me regarder comme si elle était prête à me tuer. Je comprends bien, je doit être la plus grande salope pour eux.

 **"Excuse-moi"** je lui dis en passant à côté d'elle.

Au moins la voir ici me soulage en quelque sorte. Je pensais que Puck était seul ici avec Quinn. C'est la première fois depuis si longtemps que je trouve la présence de Rachel si précieuse.

 **"Isabella dort dans ma chambre"** Dit Quinn alors qu'elle est assise avec eux sur le canapé, parlant et ignorant ma présence

Comme si j'en avait quelque chose à faire . Enfin..Quinn qui m'ignore me fais toujours aussi bizarre. Mais je ne vais pas y penser pour le moment, aujourd'hui, je suis juste ici pour ma fille.

Je l'es ignore moi aussi et me dirige directement vers la chambre de Quinn. Cette petite princesse m'a vraiment manqué ces deux derniers jours. Mais je devais donner un peu d'espace à Quinn. Ce n'étais peut-être pas une bonne idée de lui dire Je t'aime après tout.

Je suis entrée dans la chambre et elle était là. ma fille magnifique dans un sommeil profond. J'ai marché droit vers la crèche pour la regarder. Elle est si sacrément mignonne.

 **"Hey mon ange"** Je lui donne un baiser sur sa joue en levant son petit corps avec moi, je ne pouvais pas résister à l'envie de la tenir. Elle a l'air immédiatement contrariée, me fronce les sourcils, comme si elle était en colère contre moi pour l'avoir réveillé **"Tu es en colère contre moi comme ton autre maman hein?"** J'ai doucement chuchoté marchant vers le lit de Quinn pour m'y asseoir, elle continue à regarder vers moi avec ses magnifiques yeux noisette **"Je suis désolé de n'être pas venu ces deux derniers jours Bella"** J'embrasse son front et elle sourit maintenant, un sourire radieux . Apparemment, elle a accepté mes excuses.

Elle est si belle. Tellement belle. Et bien, elle ressemble à Quinn, c'est donc compréhensible.

 **"Tu es vraiment jolie ma princesse"** Je lui ai dit, touchant doucement son visage avec mes doigts et elle saisit l'un d'eux avec un grand sourire. **"Hey, tu veux jouer avec moi?"** Je lui demande, mais elle a ensuite commencé à fermer lentement les yeux et je ne peux que rire. **"Déjà ennuyé je suppose"** Elle ouvre les yeux une fois de plus pour me donner un dernier regard avant de les fermer à nouveau.

Je me installe mieux sur le lit pour mettre Bella à côté de moi. J'ai lu que les bébés à son âge sont toujours en train de dormir et on toujours faim.

 **"Il est temps de dormir alors. C'est toi la patronne "** j'embrasse sa joue tout en l'installant mieux sur le lit pour me poser à côté d'elle.

Putain cette odeur, cette odeur incroyable..le lit sent comme Quinn, . C'est fascinant et triste à la fois. J'enfouis mon visage dans son oreiller pour sentir sa proximité en quelque sorte, avec moi. Et je met un bras autour de Bella, en fermant les yeux lentement aussi.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **"Nous allons nous marier"**_ _Elle me dit avec un sourire lumineux. Elle semble putain d'heureuse avec son bras autour de sa taille brute ,me montrant sa main avec une bague à son doigt._

 _J'ai envie de vomir. Elle ne peut pas me faire ça._

 _ **"Pourquoi?"**_ _J'ai chuchoté. Pourquoi fait-elle cela?_ _ **"Qu'en est-il de nous?"**_ _J'ai désespérément demandé._

 _Et elle rit, elle rit devant mon visage._

 _ **"Qu'en est-il de nous?"**_ _Elle me regarde avec un sourire_ _ **"Tu m'a trompé il y a des années Santana. Pendants notre nuit de noces en plus de ça"**_ _Elle répond._

 _ **"Tu le sais , ce n'étais pas ma faute Quinn. S'il te plaît ne fais pas ça. "**_ _Elle tourne sa tête pour le regarder avec des yeux brillants, le regardant comme si personne d'autre ne lui importait. En le regardant comme moi avant._

 _Et mon cœur se brise encore une fois, parce qu'elle est heureuse. Je sais qu'elle est heureuse._

 _ **"Je suis désolé Santana, mais j'ai refais ma vie, et honnêtement, je pense que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse avant. Donc je suppose que je dois te remercier"**_ _Quinn dit avec un sourire, l'air si contente de toute cette situation de merde._

 _C'est un cauchemar putain._

 _ **"Pourquoi lui?"**_ _Je demande avec tristesse._

 _ **"Et bien, Puck était avec moi quand tu ne l'étais pas. Il était à côté de moi quand j'ai eu besoin de quelqu'un et puis..ça s'est passé "**_ _Quinn le regarde avec amour en lui donnant un court baiser._

 _C'est pas croyable._

 _Enfoiré de bâtard chanceux ._

 _connard de merde._

 _Puck..Ce sale chien._

 _Je vais le tuer. Ils ne vont pas se marier. Pas tant que je respire._

 _La rage commence à prendre possession de mon corps en m'imaginant le tuer de toutes les façons possibles. Ces mains rugueuses et sale ne vont pas toucher ma femme de si tôt. Je vais le tuer avant._

 _Donc, en quelques secondes, je me jetai sur Puck en lui donnant un coup de pied bien mérité directement dans son entrejambe. Tellement fort que j'ai presque sentir sa douleur._

 _ **"Santana!"**_ _Dit Quinn en saisissant mon épaule alors que je suis sur le point de le frapper à nouveau._ _ **"Santana!"**_

 _Ce connard..Il ne va pas toucher Quinn dans les prochains jours. Plus jamais j'espère._

 _ **"Santana"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Santana"** Je me réveille brusquement quand j'entends sa voix douce appelant mon nom. Je prends une grande respiration en regardant son visage inquiet. Dieu merci, c'était juste un mauvais rêve **"ça va?"** Elle me demande avec sa main sur mon épaule.

 **"Je vais bien"** je respire un peu d'air frais tout en étant assis sur le lit. Putain quel rêve de merde, ça semblais si réel. Même la douleur que je sentais dans mon cœur.. je la sent toujours.

Je regarde sur le côté et je vois Bella encore endormi avec un petit sourire planté sur ses lèvres. Au moins son rêve est bien meilleur que le mien.

 **"Tu bougeais beaucoup et je me disais, que tu faisais un cauchemar?"** Elle a demandé vraiment intrigué, massant doucement mon épaule avec ses doigts délicats. ça me fais vraiment du bien. ça me donne des sensations drôles dans l'estomac. ça me donne une chaleur dans le cœur et quelques étincelles dans le corps.

Pourquoi elle agit si gentillement ? Non pas que je me plains, j'aime réellement ça . ça fais si longtemps depuis la dernière fois, qu'elle est vraiment intéressé par quelque chose venant de moi. Donc, c'est vraiment très agréable. encore plus après ce rêve.

Mais elle semble se rendre compte de ce qu'elle fait et enlève sa main.

J'ai fortement soupiré.

 **"Ouais, un cauchemar putain"** dis-je debout en me frottant les yeux **"Quelle heure est-il?"** Je demande à Quinn alors qu'elle se trouve à côté d'Isabella, à l'endroit où j'étais il y a quelques secondes.

 **"Je ne sais pas, neuf heures je pense"** Elle dit en bâillant, embrassant le front de Bella. Elle est si mignonne. Elles sont toutes les deux mignonnes. **"Il est très tard Santana, tu devrais y aller "** Quinn ajoute posant sa tête sur l'oreiller. Elle semble fatiguée.

Je pourrais lui donner un massage si elle veut? Ce serait vraiment bien de sentir à nouveau son corps. Pour simplement toucher sa peau douce.

 **"Puck est encore ici?"** Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de demander. Quinn me donne un air confus.

 **"Non, pourquoi?"** Elle se soutient sur ses coudes regardant droit dans mes yeux. ça ne devrait pas être si foutrement sexy.

 **"Juste une question"** J'hausse les épaules, mais elle fronce les sourcils pas tout à fait convaincu de ma réponse.

 **"Kurt m'a appelé, il a dit qu'il avait besoin de te parler"** Quinn dit assise sur le lit en enlevant ses chaussures. **"Tu devrais aller le voir, tu vis près de chez lui non?"**

 **"Ouais, juste quelques bâtiments plus loin "** Je la regarde se battre avec une chaussure qui ne veut pas sortir de son pied. Son visage concentré. Adorable. J'aime tellement cette femme.

 **"Au faite, mes clés de voiture sont derrière la porte principale. Tu devrais conduire jusqu'à chez toi, il est très tard"** Elle dit en passant, une fois qu'elle a finalement réussi à enlever sa chaussure.

Est-ce qu'elle me propose sa voiture parce qu'elle a peur que quelque chose puisse m'arriver? Est-elle inquiète?

Eh bien quoi d'autre ça pourrait être.

Un grand sourire arrive sur mon visage.

Si elle est inquiète, c'est parce qu'elle se soucie encore de moi, non?

 **"Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?"** Quinn me demande gentiment quand elle réalise que je l'a regardais avec ce sourire.

 **"Pour rien"** Je continue à la regarder comme une cinglée et elle secoue la tête.

 **"Ok alors viens demain?"** Elle a demandé en prenant son pyjama sous l'oreiller.

 **"Bien sûr, tu sais que je viens ici tous les jours"**

 **"Et bien pas ces deux derniers jours"** Dit Quinn en évitant mon regard et en regardant Bella, touchant doucement son ventre avec ses doigts.

 **"Tu sais pourquoi je ne suis pas venu"** Je lui réponds et ses yeux rencontrent les miens encore une fois. Me donnant un clin d'œil complice avec un tout petit sourire de ses lèvres douces. Elle sait pourquoi je ne suis pas venu.

 **"Oh avant que j'oublie"** Elle commence, changeant rapidement de sujet **"Le spectacle de Rachel ouvre demain et je vais le voir avec Puck, tu pourra veiller sur Bella pendant un certain temps?"** Hein? Est-ce qu'elle vient de dire Puck putain?

 **"Avec Puck?"** Je demande fronçant les sourcils.

 **"Ouais pourquoi?"**

 **"Tu le vois beaucoup ces derniers temps"** j'ai commenté, voulant en savoir plus. Voulant savoir pourquoi ce gros con essaye d'avoir ma femme.

 **"Et donc?"** elle demande pour se défendre: **"Je ne dis rien à propos de toutes les femmes que tu dois emmener chez toi pour les sauter tout les jours"** Quinn ajoute amèrement, avec quelque chose derrière ces yeux.

Putain mais je ne ramène pas de femmes dans mon appartement. Je n'ai pas eu de rapports sexuels depuis des mois!

Mais pourquoi est-elle en train de faire cette comparaison de toute façon?

 **"Donc, tu le vois pour ça ?"** Elle soupire.

 **"Je ne le vois pas pour ça Santana"** Quinn dit avec une ironie **"Mais si ça devait arriver, ce ne serais pas tes affaires."**

Si ça devait arriver ?

Alors, elle projette de le voir de cette façon?

 **" Il te plaît ? Tu ressent quelque chose pour lui ?"** Je lui demande directement, mais je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse. Je veux dire qu'elle ne peut pas l'aimer, si? Qu'en est-il de son amour pour moi? Ou l'amour qu'elle avait l'habitude d'avoir pour moi.

On ne peut pas arrêter d'aimer quelqu'un du jour au lendemain.

 **"Je ne vais pas répondre à cette question Santana, juste part"** Ugh pourquoi elle ne peut pas répondre maintenant? C'est juste une question stupide avec deux réponses possibles.

 **"Il suffit de répondre Quinn!"** Je perds patience et de l'insécurité commence à émerger.

 **"Tais-toi"** Elle se retourne pour regarder Bella et vérifier si elle ne s'est pas réveillée après que j'ai élevé la voix **"Je ne te dois plus aucune explication"** Elle se retourne vers moi à nouveau, me donnant un regard froid.

 **"C'est juste une question, répond-moi. Tu l'aime?"** J'ai nerveusement demandé à nouveau, cette fois un peu plus calme.

Mais, je veux dire, Puck? Je parie qu'il ne sait même pas comment bien lui parler. Elle m'appartient, je l'aime, personne d'autre ne l'aime autant que moi. Qu'en est-il de nous? nous avons une fille ensemble, notre histoire est toujours en cours d'écriture. Donc non, elle ne peut pas l'aimer.

Mais elle ne m'a pas répondu tout de suite et je commence à paniquer.

 **"Je pense que je pourrais l'aimer.."** Elle chuchota après une longue pause.

Et je ferme mes yeux. Je laisse ses mots me serrer le cœur.

un cœur peut se briser encore et encore? Parce que je pense qu'il n'y a déjà plus grand chose du mien.

Avec ces mots, je perds un peu l'espoir qui commençait à émerger en moi. Quinn est déterminé à commencer une nouvelle vie apparemment. Elle nous oublie, elle m'oublie.

Si elle ressentait un quart de ce que je ressens pour elle, elle serait avec moi là maintenant.

Mais apparemment, l'amour qu'elle a eu l'habitude d'avoir pour moi, est mort ce soir-là.

Je hoche la tête après quelques secondes et quitte la pièce.

Je ne veux pas être ici plus longtemps. Je ne vais pas utiliser sa putain de voiture non plus. Je vais aller directement dans un bar pour me saouler, essayant d'oublier le fait..que je perds lentement l'amour de ma vie.

* * *

 _Ce chapitre est vraiment triste :/ j'espère l'avoir bien traduit et que vous l'avez aimé :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Mawakoi : Mon diiieux oui je sais xD! j'ai relus le chapitre le lendemain après l'avoir posté et j'ai vu toutes les petites erreurs ( je devais être fatiguée je l'ai postée à 4h x) ), je suis désolée d'avoir écorchée ton pseudo ça craint ! :/ mais j'allais réctifiée ça seulement tu la vu avant ahaha. Et oui ce n'est pas la bretagne mais bien Brittany suis contente que ça te plais, je traduirais les scènes osées sans les changers alors :)._

 _Bonne lecture!_

 **Santana POV**

Je ne peux pas le croire. ça ressemble juste à une mauvaise blague ou un cauchemar bien planifié dans ce monde de merde. Après tout ce que nous avons traversez. Elle est prête à tout recommencer sans moi? Après tout?

Que dire de toutes ces nuits où nous avons pleuré à cause de l'autre, ces nuits où la seule chose que je pouvais penser était de mourir si je ne pouvais plus l'avoir elle . Que dire de ces jours où tout semblait sombre. Que dire de tous les jours et les nuits où son cœur avait envie du mien autant que mon cœur avait envie du sien. Ce n'étais pas la peine, à la fin? Ça ne valait pas toute la douleur, tout cette profonde douleur dans nos cœurs, toutes les larmes?

C'est l'amour?

Qu'en est-il de tous ces milliers de doux baisers que nous avons donné à l'autre; toutes ces longues nuits à parler et rire , des moments inoubliables. Tous ces secrets partagés, les mots doux que nous avons utilisés pour les chuchoter à l'autre; que dire de ces longues nuits à faire l'amour? Ces regards persants. Ces caresses douces et tendres. Qu'en est-il de tout ça?

Est-ce qu'elle veut avoir ça maintenant mais avec quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui n'est pas moi?

Elle est prête à partager ça avec Puck maintenant? Je veux dire..putain Puck?!

Pourquoi diable lui? Puck, il est juste ... il est con, inutile, laid, grossier, stupide, il pu la transpiration ; et j'ai juste mentionner quelques-unes de ses caractéristiques. Je sais que je pensais à un moment donné qu'il était meilleur que moi pour Quinn, pour beaucoup de raisons, mais pas plus. Je sais maintenant, que personne d'autre est mieux pour elle que moi. Personne ne va l'aimer comme je le fais ou tiens à elle comme je le fais, encore moins Puck. Il à toujours courut après Quinn, essayant d'entrer dans son pantalon, et maintenant encore plus apparemment, c'est tout ce qu'il veut aujourd'hui. Mais je ne vais pas le laisser. Il ne va pas se rapprocher de Quinn, d'aucunes façons putain. Si je continue à le voir essayer de faire quelque chose.. Je vais avoir une conversation très sérieuse avec ce sac à merde. Elle est déjà prise, elle est à moi.

Je sais que tous les disputes de ces derniers temps, tous les commentaires désagréables que Quinn a envers moi sont à cause de ce qu'elle pense que j'ai fait. Je dois juste lui prouver que je n'ai rien fais. Ou du moins c'est ce que je pense. Brittany est maintenant à Paris, pour un voyage d'affaires ou des conneries. Chaque fois que je l'appelle, elle ne veut toujours pas me dire quoi que ce soit au sujet de cette nuit-là, elle ne cesse de dire que nous avons couché ensemble. Mais je ne pense vraiment pas. Tout ce que je dois faire maintenant est de trouver un moyen de comprendre tout ça, et rapidement. Je veux que ma femme me revienne. Je veux la récupèrer avant qu'elle ne m'oublie complètement.

Ce qui me calme cependant, est qu'elle a dit qu'elle _pourrait l'aimer_. Cela signifie qu'elle ne l'aime pas encore.

Quinn peut dire ce qu'elle veut, elle peut me dire les choses les plus douloureuses, mais cependant, ses yeux, disent autre chose. Je connais ses yeux mieux que je me connais. Après toutes ces années, je pense que je sais lire Quinn, en quelque sorte. Si je devait juger ce regard profond, qu'elle me donne parfois, je dirais qu'elle ressent toujours quelque chose pour moi.

Mon téléphone se met à sonner à nouveau et je l'ai regardé, dans l'espoir de voir son nom sur l'écran mais encore une fois, c'est juste Kurt.

Je soupire avant de prendre l'appel. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut?

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kurt?"** Je lui répond sèchement en murmurant au chauffeur de conduire aussi vite que possible. On est vendredi, je suis triste, et un peu d'alcool dans mes veines semble vitale là maintenant.

 **"Bonjour à vous aussi Miss Lopez "** Il dit en imitant mon ton, j'ai presque envie de rouler mes yeux.

 **"Je ne veux pas vraiment parler maintenant Kurt"** Je dis un peu plus calme **"Tu me gêne, je veux me rendre à ma destination le plus rapidement possible "**

 **"Moi non plus je ne veux pas parler"** Il dit en soupirant et ç'est vraiment bizarre parce qu'il est toujours heureux **"J'ai eu une grosse dispute avec Blaine et la première personne qui me vint à l' esprit était toi. Tu es la seule qui serait prête à prendre un verre avec moi donc, où est-tu? "** Ironies de la vie.

 **"Dois-je être honoré d'être une sorte d'alcoolique pour toi?"** Je rigole

 **"Tu devrais! "** Il dit avec un ton enjoué.

 **" On se sent tous les deux comme de la merde donc. Je suis précisément sur le chemin pour aller dans un bar Gay là"** Et juste à ce moment là le taxi s'arrête, et dans le coin j'en vois un. Fantastique.

 **" D' accord, envois- moi un message avec l'adresse"** Il dit avec autorité avant de mettre fin à l'appel. C'est quoi son problème?

Eh bien au moins je vais avoir un partenaire.

 **"Et ne me fait pas parler de ses accessoires de salle de bains, ils sont partout!"** Il s'écrie avec ses mains, en faisant la grimace. **"Et mon anniversaire est dans moins d'une semaine! Il ne m'a pas encore demandé ce que je veux"** Je ris tout en secouant la tête, il est si enfantin.

La pire chose que je pouvais faire était d'accepter l'appel de Kurt.

Je n'ai même pas eu un seul verre, il est complètement bourré et dit tellement de bêtises. D'ailleurs, il est venu en voiture alors maintenant je vais devoir prendre soin de lui. putain c'est génial..

 **" Tu vois ce mec blond là-bas?"** Kurt me demanda ivre, pointant vers une table dans le coin. Je soupire simplement en regardant dans cette direction. Je voulais pas ça moi. Ce soir, après la conversation avec Quinn la seule chose que je voulais était me saouler, je veux encore enfaite, mais maintenant je ne peux pas.

 **"Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce mec ?"** Demandai-je avant de prendre une gorgée d'eau.

 **"Il m'a cherché du regard toute la nuit"** Ugh bordel, c'est maintenant l'heure pour un certains Kurt d'être exité. Je haussa un sourcil en regardant derrière lui.

 **"Et donc? "** J'ai demandé et il ne cesse de regarder ce gars avec un sourire enjôleur.

 **"Eh bien peut-ê"** Je lui ai coupé la parole.

 **"D'accord arrête-toi là Kurt"** Je dis avec mon air grave et le ton **"Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretterer plus tard, ne sois pas stupide"** Je fini doucement . Je sais que ça craint.

 **"Il le mérite"** Kurt dit en colère, buvant une gorgée de son whisky. Merde ce petit homme sait vraiment comment gérer ses boissons. La rage dans ses yeux me dit qu'il est vraiment énervé contre Blaine en ce moment.

 **"Écoute- toi "** J'essaie de raisonner avec lui, je ne veux pas que Kurt fasse une erreur **"Mec tu es juste bouleversé, tu ne veux vraiment pas le faire"** Je prends la bouteille de sa main quand il était sur le point de mettre plus de liquide dans son verre. Je pense qu'il a asser bu.

 **"Peut-être que je veux le faire"** Ouais, bien sûr, il est tellement amoureux de Blaine que ça en est presque drôle. Ils sont véritablement amoureux et heureux.

Je voudrais pouvoir avoir leur chance.

 **"D'accord, il suffit de me regarder une seconde, regarde à quel point une seule grosse erreur peut te détruire"** il leva les yeux vers moi.

 **" Ce n'est pas la même chose"** Il est sacrément têtu. **"Ce n'est même pas de ta faute Santana"** Je soupire en me frottant les yeux.

Eh bien peut-être pas, mais ça reste une erreur.

J'ai sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche et je l'ai sorti. Mes yeux s'aggrandissent quand je vois le nom de Quinn sur l'écran. Pourquoi elle essaye de me joindre? Il est presque 01h00. Pour dire désolé ou quelque chose?

Je me lève en disant à Kurt que je dois prendre cet appel et il hoche la tête. Je me suis vite éloignée de là et une fois que je suis arrivé dans un coin tranquille, j'ai répondu.

 **"Quinn?"** Je demande bêtement. Bien sûr que c'est elle, j'ai son numéro.

 **"Santana il faut que tu viennes ici"** Sa voix douce sonne vraiment comme si elle était inquiète et ça me fait peur.

 **"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Bella va bien? Tu va bien?"** Je lui ai rapidement demandé.

 **"Je ... oui en quelque sorte. Je voulais t'appeler demain pour amener Bella chez le médecin et-"**

 **" Chez le médecin? Pourquoi?"** Pourquoi mon bébé a besoin d'un médecin?

 **"Parce qu'elle a attrapé un rhume , l'autre soir, voilà pourquoi"** Elle me répond sèchement. **"Je voulais l'emmener demain mais-"**

 **"Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dis alors Quinn, c'est ma fille aussi "** Je marche plus loin dans la rue pour aller loin du bruit.

 **"Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît me laisser finir?"** Elle dit sans patience et je viens de hocher la tête, comme si elle était sur le point de me voir **"Bien sûr que je voulais te le dire, je comptais t'appeler demain , mais je t'appelle maintenant parce que je pense que nous devons l'emmener à l'hôpital maintenant. Elle a pas arrêté d'éternuer et de tousser pendant des heures et je suis inquiète "** Merde.

 **"Bien sûr, bien sûr, je serai là dans cinq minutes"** je l'entends soupirer avant d'écouter l'un des éternuements de Bella. Eh bien, elle semble malade.

 **"Ok merci "** Et elle met fin à l'appel.

Merde pourquoi elle ne me l'a pas dit avant? Nous aurions pu l'amener en début d'après-midi.

Je me suis rapidement dirigé vers le bar pour trouver Kurt, désolé pour lui, mais je y dois aller. Aussi vite que possible, mes princesse m'attendent.

Je le vois de loin et me dirige vers lui, presque en courant **"Hey"** Je dis une fois arrivé à notre place **"Je dois y aller Kurt, désolé"** Il me regarde avec des yeux de chiot et en fronçant les sourcils.

 **"Pourquoi?"**

 **"Bella est malade et nous allons l'emmener voir un médecin"** Je prends une dernière gorgée d'eau avant de mettre ma veste sur moi et en sortant un peu d'argent de ma poche.

 **"Oh, est-ce qu'elle va bien? "** Kurt a demandé concerné.

 **"Ouais, je pense que oui, juste un rhume"** Il hoche la tête, puis fronce les sourcils quand il me voit laisser sur la table beaucoup d'argent **"Donne-moi tes clés de voiture, je dois y aller vite et tu ne peux même pas conduire dans cet état , tu peux juste prendre un taxi "** Je dis en vitesse.

Kurt secoue la tête avec un petit sourire **"Ok , vasy "** dit-il en se levant, il part aussi. Bon, c'est bien. Il a pris ses clés de sa poche et me les a donné **"Tu as raison, mais je le fais pour Bella pas pour toi"** Blague Kurt avec un sourire ivre.

 **"Si tu le dis, on se voit un autre jour "** Je lui donne une tape sur l'épaule et je commence à marcher.

 **"Appel-moi pour savoir comment elle va! "** Kurt a crié après moi et je lève mon pouce, marchant aussi vite que possible.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **"Donc, si elle prend ces pilules deux fois à jour, elle devrait aller mieux dans une semaine"** Dit le Docteur Miller à Quinn alors qu'elle écoute attentivement.

Dieu merci Bella avait juste un rhume, normal pour cette période de l'année où le rhume pour les bébés est aussi normal que le soleil qui se couche.

Le médecin injecte quelque chose pour soulager un peu la toux d'Isabella et elle dort avec un petit sourire un peu plus tard, elle était fatiguée, apparemment, pauvre bébé. Maintenant Quinn vient de prendre des pilules pour transférer le médicament par le lait et tout ira mieux.

Je regarde ma petite fille, qui garde un sommeil paisible. **" Tu ne va pas quitter l'appartement Bella, pas jusqu'à ce que ton rhume est disparu"** Jemurmurai doucement juste pour elle avant d'embrasser sa joue. Je ne vais pas laisser ça se produire à nouveau, c'est encore un bébé très fragile.

 **"Merci docteur"** Quinn dit en souriant.

 **"Ne vous inquiétez pas, comme je le disais c'est quelque chose de vraiment normal, les bébés à son âge sont vraiment vulnerables et des choses comme ça se produit. Appelez-moi si quelque chose d'autre se passe d'accord ?"** Il a terminé avec un sourire. Son ton formel et ses soixante ans ou plus lui fait paraître expert sur ce sujet.

 **" Oui je le ferais, je vous remercie"** Docteur Miller s'en va au bout de quelques secondes et Quinn se retourne pour nous regarder, en soupirant de soulagement.

 **"Elle rêve déjà très fort "** j'ai commenté et elle hoche la tête.

 **"Je peux voir "** Quinn se rapproche, regardant avec amour Bella tout en caressant son visage avec ses doigts délicats. Est-il normal de se sentir jalouse de ma fille? Parce que je tuerais pour sentir ces mains douces caressant à nouveau ma peau **"Aller on y va "** Elle leva la tête pour me donner un petit sourire, ce même sourire qui maintient un effet important sur moi **"Nous avons besoin d'arriver à notre appartement dès que possible, pas vrai mon bébé ? "** Quinn prend Bella de mes bras et elle commence rapidement à marcher.

Inconsciemment, je baissai les yeux vers ses belles fesses avant de commencer à la suivre, en ignorant la sensation de chaleur, qu'elle me donne dans tout mon corps. Mon entrejambe surtout.

 **"Ouvre la porte s'il te plaît "** dit-elle en désignant son sac avec ses jolis yeux. Ma petite fille est toujours dans un sommeil profond, _probablement jusqu'à demain_ a dit le docteur. Au moins, elle aura finalement obtenu un peu de repos.

Je mets ma main dans son sac pour trouver les clés à travers toutes ses choses dame, ça me permet d'obtenir un peu plus de Quinn et d'apprécier son parfum, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais pouvoir l'enlasser ou l'embrasser, sentir la chaleur de son corps à côté du mien. Elle me manque tellement, je dois faire quelque chose très pour arrêter cette distance entre nous qui ne semble que croître avec le temps, sinon je vais devenir folle.

Une fois que je trouve ces fichus clés , je mets l'insert immédiatement dans la serrure de la porte.

 **"Dépêche-toi San"** Quinn dit doucement après un certain temps. Je parie qu'elle n'a pas idée des choses que je ressens avec elle juste à cause de ce surnom. ça pourrait signifier qu'elle ne soit pas plus trop en colère contre moi ? **"On gèle"** Elle chuchota à côté de moi, étreignant Bella qui porte trois couvertures sur elle et ma veste.

 **" Okay entre "** je dis en ouvrant la porte pour elles. Quinn entra rapidement dans l'appartement en marchant tout droit vers sa chambre.

Pour ma part, je me dirige directement à la cuisine pour faire du café afin de réchauffer nos corps.

Donc, je commençais à chauffer un peu d'eau, puis je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Quinn, il est tard putain , donc je suppose que, après le café, je vais devoir partir d'ici. Ce serait génial de pouvoir rester, je suis fatigué aussi, mais Quinn ne me laisserait pas rester même si je meurs.

Une fois que j'arrive dans sa chambre, je me soutiens contre le mur de la porte, la regardant alors qu'elle regarde vers le bas ,là où Bella est encore en train de dormir, je serais ravi de simplement marcher vers elles et d'avoir l'impression que l'on est une vraie famille. Marchez vers Quinn, étreignant sa taille et chuchotant à l'oreille qu'il est temps de dormir avant de l'embrasser. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne peux pas faire les choses les plus simples avec elles, et tout ça à cause de moi.

Au moins, elle n'a pas reparlé du divorce.

 **"Que fais-tu là debout Santana?"** Quinn m'a demandé en regardant derrière son épaule, et je peux presque voir un sourire sur son visage, presque.

 **"Rien"** Je secoue la tête, pour revenir à la réalité et pour marcher vers elles **"je fais un peu de café, tu as encore froid**?" Demandai-je, debout à côté d'elle et maintenant elle regarde notre fille.

 **"Je pense que je vais dormir avec elle ce soir, il fait vraiment froid et je ne veux pas être loin d'elle, tu sais, au cas où."** Elle ignore ma question, plongé dans ses pensées apparemment. Quinn est une très bonne mère, la meilleure maman que j'ai jamais vu. Toujours à prendre soin de la plupart des petites choses, pour qu'ainsi notre fille puisse être en sécurité et heureuse. C'est en effet fascinant de vois ça.

Quinn leva son visage après un certain temps pour me regarder, je ne me suis même pas rendu compte de la façon dont nous nous sommes rapprochez jusqu'à maintenant. Je regarde droit dans ses yeux noisette et elle fait de même. Ses yeux ont toujours été si fascinant , mystérieux, envoûtant. ils semble toujours beau, jour et nuit. Tout son visage est si parfait. Ses lèvres, ses joues, son nez. Elle ressemble vraiment à une princesse, au-delà de la réalité.

J'attrape ses yeux en train de regarder mes lèvres,c'est très bref, elle capture doucement sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents blanches. Putain c'est une torture. Je me penche un peu plus pour sentir sa douce bouche sur la mienne, mais elle a rapidement tourné sa tête pour regarder Bella à nouveau. Soutenant son poids avec sa main gauche sur le berceau pour se maintenir.

Elle semble être hors d'elle maintenant.

 **"Oui, il fait vraiment froid"** J'ai doucement commenté et elle hoche la tête.

Je regardai sa main posée sur le bois épais et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Si une chose me donne vraiment espoir et continue de faire battre mon cœur , c'est sa bague qui est toujours à son doigt. Malgré tout ce qui est arrivé, nous portons toujours nos alliances. Et c'est putain de réconfortant.

Je levai ma main gauche, avec la bague à mon doigt, je prend un risque et je la place sur la sienne, pour entrelaçer nos doigts. Je ne peux plus resister j'ai besoin de la toucher, d'une façon que seul les amants font. Je l'entends soupirer, mais heureusement, elle ne me tape pas ou ne tire pas sa main. Donc, je penche mon corps un peu plus près d'elle, debout juste derrière elle et je met mon autre main autour de sa taille. Je suis sûr que je l'ai sentis pencher son corps sur moi et resserrer l'emprise sur nos mains jointes, mais tout ça semble irréel. Je viens de fermer les yeux, en profitant de notre proximité. Mon avant est en contact avec tout son dos, chaque pouce.

Ça fait tellement de temps depuis la dernière fois que je ne l'ai pas eu si près de moi putain . Près de neuf mois pour être exact. Mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait neuf ans.

Après un certain temps, je sens sa main droite sur la mienne, sur ma main droite qui est toujours sur sa taille. **"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"** Elle murmura faiblement, avec l'intention de protester je suppose, mais la seule chose qu'elle fait, c'est saisir ma main pour s'enlacer plus fort avec mon bras. Un fort sentiment commence à prendre tout mon corps. Il est écrasant.

Je levai ma main gauche, la guidant lentement vers son visage, elle a les yeux fermés. Je touche sa joue, caressant sa peau avec mon pouce et je ne peux que lui donner un long baiser dessu. Elle soupire quand je pose mes lèvres sur la peau douce de sa joue pendant de longues secondes, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Je me penche apportant en outre son visage vers moi, elle ne fait rien ou ne dit quoi que ce soit. Donc, je me penche lentement, en lui donnant le temps de se pencher en arrière, mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Je ferme la distance entre nous, enfin, je sent enfin ses lèvres sur les miennes à nouveau. Nous avons toute les deux soupiré dans l'autre bouche au contact souple et familier. Dieu comment ça m'a manqué. Nous commençons à déplacer lentement nos lèvres les unes contre les autres, lentement, mais avec une incroyable passion brûlante en nous. Je saisis sa lèvre inférieure entre les miennes, reçevant un gémissement doux en réponse. Elle touche mes lèvres avec sa douce langue et je les ouvres immédiatement, cette fois, c'est à mon tour de laisser échapper un gros soupir quand je sens nos langues jouer les unes avec les autres.

C'est incroyable.

Quinn tourne sa tête pour un meilleur angle et commence à m'embrasser avec plus de passion, plus de sentiments en elle et plus précipitée que ses mains douces qui saisissent mon visage. Je l'embrasse avec la même force, la serrant complètement avec mes bras. Merde pourquoi nous avons dû attendre si longtemps pour faire ça.

Après quelques secondes, nous nous sommes éloignées de la bouche de l'autre, en respirant profondément. ç'étais comme un rêve devenu réalité. C'étais comme revenir à la maison.

Je serrai doucement son corps encore plus fort, en essayant de croire tout ça.

J'étais sur le point de dire quelque chose quand je sens ses lèvres une fois de plus sur moi. Je suis surpris au début, mais ensuite, je l'embrassais avec la même envie. Les lèvres de Quinn sont sacrément douces et addictif. Elle met ses mains autour de mon cou pour me rapprocher alors que je sépare ses lèvres avec ma langue, sentant à nouveau son goût sucré.

Je levai la main pour toucher son visage, caressant doucement sa joue et je panique quand je sens quelque chose de mouillé sur mon pouce

Je la tire lentement loin de moi, j'ai ouvert mes yeux pour la voir, et c'est quand je voyais les quelques larmes qui étaient tombés sur ses yeux. Que mes yeux se sont aggrandit et mon cœur ses brisé.

 **" Pars.."** Elle murmura, en me regardant droit dans les yeux et en s'éloignant de moi. Qu'est-ce qu..pourquoi?!

 **"Quinn"** je tente de la toucher à nouveau, mais elle se retire.

 **"S'il te plaît Santana"** Dit Quinn, et je n'ai pas idée de ce qu'elle me demande. Je ne comprends pas, moins maintenant que je suis encore en train de revenir sur terre après notre baiser, je suis encore en vol. C'est quelque chose que j'ai dis? Quelque chose que j'ai fais? **"S'il te plaît va-t-en"** Elle ajoute avant de marcher vers la salle de bain, fermant la porte.

J'ouvre et ferme les yeux quelques fois pour m'assurer que je ne rêve pas ou quelque chose d'autre.

Était-ce un rêve? ou ç'est vraiment arrivé?

L'odeur de son parfum et la pulsation de mes lèvres me fait penser que ça s'est bien passé. Mais apparemment, elle ne ressent pas la même chose.

Mon cœur ne peut littéralement pas prendre plus de douleur.

Je soupire, essayant de retenir mes larmes avant de me diriger vers la porte.

 _Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre était bien traduit . Je n'est pas le temps de le relire alors désolée d'avance pour les fautes :) N'oubliez surtout pas les reviews , plus j'en vois plus ça me donne envie d'écrire la suite ^^ et je compte bien finir cette traduction._


	5. Chapter 5

Salut :) ! Voici le chapitre 5 désolée encore pour le chapitre 3 je suis en train de le rectifier, j'espère que je vais mieux m'en sortir avec le temps ahaha.

* * *

 **Quinn POV**

 **"Je ne peux pas croire que tu l'as embrassé toi aussi ! Pourquoi ?!"** Rachel demande plutôt bouleversée alors qu'elle regardais la télévision.

Après ce qui est arrivé hier avec Santana, la première chose que je fis (après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps) c'est appeler Rachel en lui disant entre deux sanglots que j'avais besoin d'elle. Je ne pouvais pas gérer tant de douleur toute seule. Donc, étant la bonne amie qu'elle est, Rachel est arrivé immédiatement dans mon appartement. Et il était assez tard, voilà pourquoi je suis tellement reconnaissante.

Elle n'a pas posé une seule question, elle m'a tenu toute la nuit alors que je pleurais. Mais elle savait pourquoi. Elle sait toujours pourquoi je suis triste ou pourquoi je pleure.

Eh bien, il y a toujours une seule personne à blâmer.

J'ai eu des milliers de crises comme ça les premiers mois où tout est arrivé, donc je suppose que c'est presque normal pour elle de me voir comme ça.

 **"Je ne veux pas vraiment en parler Rachel"** J'ai déclarée mollement, avec ma voix rauque que j'ai depuis la nuit dernière.

Sa question a juste une réponse simple cependant.

Pourquoi je l'ai fait? Parce que je l'aime. Je suis follement amoureuse de Santana. Je ne pouvais pas résister à l'envie de la goûter à nouveau quand je l'avais juste en face de moi, ou plutôt derrière moi. C'était de sa faute , elle sait parfaitement qu'un seul contact de son corps et je suis sans contrôle. En outre, ça faisais si longtemps. Mais ses lèvres ne cesse d'avoir le même goût, douces et délicieuses comme la fraise. Ses mains continuent de me toucher de la même façon qu'avant. ça me rend folle, sa bouche se remue de la même manière contre mes lèvres et mon corps garde exactement la même réaction.

Se sentir de nouveau comme ça m'a rappelé tout ce que nous avons eu l'habitude d'avoir et tout ce que nous avons perdu.

Il n'y a pas de retour cette fois. Je ne peux pas être à nouveau avec elle, ce ne sera jamais la même chose, je suppose que c'est ce qui m'a profondément attristé, peut-être que c'est pour ça que je pleurais.

Je me sens si stupide maintenant. Penser à ce sujet, c'était vraiment stupide de pleurer devant elle, merde, au milieu du baiser en plus. Mais je ne pouvais plus retenir mes larmes, je ne pouvais pas retenir le mal que ça me fais. Le moment où ces douces lèvres ont touché les miennes j'étais perdu. En sa façon de m'embrassé..C'étais comme dans un rêve.

Mais elle ne m'aime pas. Du moins, pas autant que je l'aime, si elle a été capable de me tromper. Alors que dans la même journée nous nous sommes mariés.

Coucher avec des filles, c'est ce que Santana à toujours aimé faire, pas moi. Les gens disent toujours qu'une personne ne peut pas changer sa façon d'être. J"espérais qu'avec le temps, elle pourrait changer tous ses jeux pour moi, mais ça n'a pas été le cas.

 **"Tu dois vraiment arrêter ça Quinn, tu sais ce qu'elle a fait pendant votre nuit de noces "** Elle m'a dit sérieusement. Je me jetai en arrière sur le lit, reposant ma tête sur l'oreiller et en fermant les yeux. C'est tellement le bordel **"Tu ne peux pas laisser ça se produire à nouveau"** Rachel a fini en se levant du lit pour éteindre le téléviseur.

 **"Je sais"** Je pense que, au fond, voilà pourquoi j'ai appelé Rachel en premier. Elle est la première personne à être contre moi et Santana, elle a toujours quelque chose de négatif à dire à son sujet. Alors peut-être que c'est pour ça que je l'ai appelé, je fais toujours la même chose. Chaque moment où je deviens assez stupide, assez faible, pour tomber dans les bras de Santana à nouveau sans penser à quoi que ce soit, j'appelle Rachel pour me donner la force. Parce que je ne peux pas le faire seule. Santana a encore tant de pouvoir sur moi, que peut-être, si elle était restée un peu plus longtemps, en insistant, en attendant que je sorte de la salle de bain, on se serait surement embrassé à nouveau.

C'est tellement frustrant.

 **"Tu dois te respecter Quinn, elle ne te mérite pas"** Rachel a continué, en marchant vers la crèche où Bella dort. **"Tu sais que j'aimerais beaucoup rester ici avec vous deux"** Elle sourit **"Mais je dois y aller maintenant, mon show commence dans sept heures. ça va aller? "** Elle me demande en haussant un sourcil.

Je hoche la tête, je ne ressent vraiment pas l'envie de parler aujourd'hui, encore moins d'aller à un spectacle putain, mais elle veut que je vienne, donc je serai là, c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour elle. Puck m'a textoté toute la matinée pour me demander à quelle heure il pouvait venir me chercher.

 **"Okay"** Elle se penche pour embrasser Bella, Dieu merci, elle va mieux aujourd'hui et se repose beaucoup. **"Rendez-vous là-bas''** Je hoche la tête à nouveau.

J'aimerais rester dans ma chambre toute la journée et peut-être continuer à pleurer, mais je ne peux pas la laisser me toucher autant. Cette chose avec Santana a vraiment besoin d'arrêter.

Rachel marche vers moi pour embrasser ma joue avant de s'éloigner. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans elle.

Je regardai mon téléphone, pour voir quelle heure il est. Je ne vérifie pas si Santana m'a envoyé un texto ou m'a appelé, parce qu'elle ne l'a pas fais. Et je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou pas de me sentir tellement déçu à ce sujet.

Bella dort et il est à peine 10h00, donc je pense que je vais juste dormir un peu plus longtemps. j'ai tout l'après-midi pour me préparer pour le spectacle de Rachel, et quelques heures avant de voir Santana nouveau.

Bêtement, je suis déjà en train de devenir nerveuse.

Je dormais quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un sonner comme un fou. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un m'a frappé sans s'arrêter?

Et bordel de merde qui sonne comme ça?

Je me lève du lit, en regardant le temps et découvre qu'il est déjà 13h28; J'ai vraiment beaucoup dormi. Et Bella ne s'est pas réveillée non plus. Je marche vers son berceau pour vérifier et elle a un beau sourire sur son visage. Mon bébé d'amour, elle est si jolie.

Je soupire avant de me diriger vers la porte, je me demande qui ça peut être, je me suis même pas douchée, je porte les mêmes vêtements que je portais hier.

J'arrive à la porte et juste quand je suis sur le point d'ouvrir la sonnette retentit à nouveau, plusieurs fois.

mince, qui est dans une telle hâte comme ça ?

J'ai ouvert la porte et je suis sûr que mon visage a heurté le sol.

Que fait-elle ici?

 **"Santana"** j'ai murmuré son nom.

 **"Ouais, c'est moi"** dit-elle rapidement, avec une sorte de colère tout en entrant dans l'appartement. **"Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de penser toute la nuit, j'ai à peine dormi genre trois heures"** Elle est toujours debout, en me regardant.

 **"Et tu es ici pour me blâmer?"** Demandai - je avec ironie. Je ne peux pas le croire. Je suis celle qui ne pouvait pas dormir la nuit dernière, et tout était de sa faute.

 **"Bien sûr"** Elle hausse les épaules: **" On doit parler de ce qui est arrivé Quinn. On s'est embrassées hier soir, et tu m'a embrassé en retour "** Elle m'accuse avec un regard noir.

Oui, bien sûr, je l'ai embrassé en retour, mon corps semble toujours penser pour lui-même quand elle est proche, ou même relativement près. À quoi elle s'attendais? Que je me retire d'elle? Parce que c'est impossible. Bien sûr que je l'ai embrassé moi aussi et ce sera toujours comme ça. Chaque fois qu'elle voudra m'embrasser, je l'embrasserai en retour, parce que tristement, je ne contrôle pas ce fort besoin qu'elle me fait ressentir pour elle.

Je ne dis rien mais je ne suis pas prête pour ce genre de conversation pour l'instant.

Nous nous regardâmes les unes les autres, pas d'une belle façon, mais d'un regard de défi pendant de longues secondes. Je ne vais pas lui donner la satisfaction de dire que je ressens encore quelque chose, ou que j'ai aimé le baiser que nous avons partagé la nuit dernière. Son ego est déjà suffisamment grand.

Santana soupire en secouant la tête, brisant notre intense contact visuel avant de marcher vers le canapé pour s'asseoir dessus. **"Je dois savoir ce qui se passe dans cette tête compliquée qu'est la tienne Quinn "** Elle ajoute, en serrant ses genoux et en se cachant ses mains entre ses cuisses.

 **"Dans cette tête compliquée qu'est la mienne ? Tu à vraiment la manière de commencer une conversation charmante, comme toujours Santana "** je m'assois sur le bord du canapé, aussi loin que possible de Santana.

 **"Ne commence pas à agir d'une façon si innocente maintenant Quinn, tu a toujours été très compliqué "** Elle se tourne pour me regarder, mais je viens de regarder droit devant moi.

Je suis sûr que je ressemble à un sans-abri en ce moment. Ceci est un très mauvais moment pour parler avec Santana.

 **"De quoi est-ce que tu parles, tu es la seule ici qui a toujours menti "** Ma voix ne sortait pas aussi fort que je le voulais. Plutôt l'inverse.

 **"Je devais mentir Quinn. Et c'était pour ton bien, tu le sais "** Sa voix est douce maintenant.

 **"Ouais, bien sûr"** je roule mes yeux. Je sais parfaitement que tout ce qu'elle a fait était pour mon propre bien. Elle savait vraiment comment prendre soin de moi. Mais c'était un mensonge quand même. **"Toujours avec de bonnes excuses"** Elle laissa échapper un soupir frustré.

 **" Tu sais , ça n'a pas d'importance, parce que je ne suis pas ici pour parler de ça, je veux juste savoir ..."** Elle fait une pause, une longue pause. Je pensais même qu'elle s'ennuyait et était sur le point de partir mais quand je regardai dans sa direction, je vis son visage préoccupé près de moi. Elle s'est approché un peu plus. **"Pourquoi tu as pleuré hier soir Quinn? Et pourquoi tu m'embrasse en retour si tu ne le veux pas? "** la main de Santana atteint la mienne, et elle toucha doucement le dos avec son pouce **"Ta façon de m'embrasser..."** Elle baissa les yeux sur nos mains, qu'une fois de plus, je ne peut pas me résoudre à détacher. En fait, je lui laisse saisir mes deux mains maintenant **"Je sais que tu ressent toujours quelque chose pour moi "** Ma respiration se bloque.

Santana lève la tête et regarde droit dans mes yeux, pour voir si j'ose dire le contraire.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle essaie de faire? Parce que je suis déjà sur le point de dire oui à tout ce qu'elle veut.

Elle commence lentement à se pencher, fermant la petite distance entre nous. Et Dieu, en regardant ses douces lèvres pleines et si incroyables il n'y a rien d'autre que je voudrais plus que l'embrasser. Donc, je commence à m'approcher aussi, oubliant tout ce que j'ai promis à moi-même et à Rachel.

Mais juste à ce moment là, notre fille commence à pleurer.

Je sortais de ma transe et reculai mes mains, elle tourne sa tête en évitant mes yeux, honteuse. Je secoue la tête, pour en revenir à la réalité et rapidement me mettre debout pour me diriger vers la chambre à coucher.

Je ne peux pas croire que j'étais sur le point de l'embrasser à nouveau. C'est une mauvaise idée. tentante, mais mauvaise.

Je suis entré dans la chambre et en me dirigeant directement à la crèche pour voir mon bébé. Elle se bat avec les couvertures et se déplace beaucoup. Je soulevai Bella dans mes bras en l'apaisant et elle concentre ses yeux sur moi, après quelques secondes, elle arrête de pleurer immédiatement.

 **"Est-ce qu'elle va bien?"** Santana demande à côté de moi.

Je ne veux même pas la regarder à nouveau.

 **"Ouais"** Je dis en marchant avec Isabella à notre lit pour m'asseoir. Elle regarde vers moi avec ses petits yeux et un petit sourire, montrant ses fossettes. **"Quoi bébé? "** Bella commence à faire la même grimace de poisson que Santana m'a montré l'autre jour et je ris **"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"** elle est vraiment mignonne avec cette tête.

 **"C'est de cette grimace que je te parlais "** Santana dit assise à côté de moi, caressant les cheveux de Bella. **"Dis à ta mère que je ne t'ai pas enseigner ça princesse"**

Ce surnom me frappe à nouveau.

Je ferme les yeux, en pensant que je dois cesser d'être toujours aussi stupide et vulnérable à côté de Santana. Il faut que ça cesse un jour.

Santana tourne sa tête pour me regarder brièvement, avec les yeux doux. **"Est-ce que tu a déjeuner? Je pourrais aller acheter quelque chose? Je connais un endroit près d'ici qu-"**

 **"ça va"** je dis rapidement sans la regarder.

 **"Déjà mangé?"** Elle fronce les sourcils d'une façon mignonne.

Je dois arrêter ça aussi. Je ne peux pas continuer à la trouver mignonne, ou charmante ou sexy.

 **"Non, je n'ai pas mangé. Je ne veux juste pas partager quelque chose avec toi"**

Elle me regarde pendant plusieurs secondes, examinant tout mon visage avant de soupirer lourdement **"Putain Quinn, tu vas arrêter d'être comme ça? On s'est presque embrassés à nouveau "** Ouais, ça n'est certainement pas passé inaperçu.

 **"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle "** Je dis sans importance.

Elle soupire encore, couché en arrière sur le lit. Son t-shirt court se lève après ce mouvement révélant son nombril, je traînais inconsciemment mes yeux vers le bas, en regardant la où sa bite est censée être. Une bosse s'y forme malgré son jeans serré et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me mordre les lèvres. Pourquoi est-elle si sacrément irrésistible.

 **"Tu ne peux pas ignorer ça toute ta vie Quinn"** Santana a continué et je me suis rapidement retournée, heureusement qu'elle avait ses yeux fermés et ne m'a pas attrapée en train de regarder vers son sexe.

Une chaleur familière s'installe dans mon bas-ventre et mes joues. Je suis sûr que je rougis.

 **"S'il te plaît Santana laisse tomber. Rien ne se passe et rien ne se passera"** Je dis rapidement avec un ton sérieux. Aussi grave comme celui qu'elle a employé.

 **"Quoi? Tu es sérieuse en ce moment? "** Santana se lève à nouveau. On dirait un petit enfant impatient **"Nous nous sommes embrassés hier soir Quinn, voilà pourquoi je suis ici. Je ne pouvais même pas fermer les yeux sans y penser, sans le revivre dans mon esprit "** Sa voix sonne désespérée. **"Je suis fatiguée de tout ça Quinn, je suis vraiment fatiguée. Je veux juste savoir ce que ça signifiait pour toi "** elle fini doucement , me donnant un regard suppliant.

Bien sûr, ça signifiait quelque chose, et elle le sait. Mais ça ne peut pas être possible, pourquoi elle ne peut pas comprendre ça? Elle continue à rendre les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Notre relation est déjà morte, et tout ça à cause de sa sexcapade avec Brittany . C'est de la faute de Santana.

La sonnette sonne à nouveau ce qui m'empêche de lui répondre. Et j'en suis un peu reconnaissante.

Qui ça pourrait être maintenant?

Je regarde l'horloge et celle-ci affiche 14h03. Putain je sais qui il est. J'ai oublié que je fait des plans avec Puck pour déjeuner ensemble. Ce que je voudrais faire maintenant?

 **"Qui est-ce?"** m'a demandé Santana, en me regardant étrangement. Elle peut voir mon visage en conflit apparemment.

 **"Je ne sais pas"** je mentais avant de lui donner soigneusement Bella, ignorant le regard qu'elle me jette, et en me dirigeant vers la porte.

Uugh! mauvais timing Puck. C'était une mauvaise idée d'avoir dis oui pour le voir.

D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas, mais je ne veux pas vraiment le voir en ce moment. Je serais ravi de rester un peu plus longtemps avec Santana. Ce qui, bien sûr, ne devrait pas se produire.

Une fois que j'arrive à la porte, je l'ai ouverte.

 **"Hey"** Il dit avec un sourire, me serrant dans ses bras. Ses mains restent à nouveau sur ma taille plus que nécessaire.

 **"Salut"** Je dis en me retirant doucement.

 **"Tu es magnifique"** A joliment commenté Puck. Est-ce qu'il plaisante ou quelque chose? parce que je ne me suis même pas douchés **"Tu es prête? "**

 **" Pas encore"** Je dis en regardant à l'intérieur, **"De toute façon, le spectacle de Rachel commence dans-"**

 **"Trois heures"** Il m'interrompt. Intelligent.

S'il y a quelque chose que je déteste chez les gens c'est d'être interrompu. Santana connaît ça.

 **"Oui trois heures"** j'affirme: **" Ecoute, tu n'as qu'à m'attendre au restaurant du serai là dans quelques minutes"** Je lui donne un doux sourire et il me regarde avec un visage maladroit.

 **"Okay"** Puck dit avec un sourire.

 **"D'accord, à tout à l'heure alors"** Je suis sur le point de fermer la porte, mais il la retient.

 **" Tu viens de me dire de t'attendre dans le restaurant juste en face?"** Puck a demandé, perdu. Il est toujours le gars stupide que j'ai rencontré il y a quelques années.

 **"Oui pourquoi?"**

 **"Pourquoi je ne t'attend pas ici? Il suffit de prendre ton temps, je vais juste regarder la télévision ou quelque chose"** je ne dis pas les choses clairement?

Un autre jour j'aurais dit oui. Mais Santana est à l'intérieur, et elle n'est pas très contente, car apparemment elle a juste dormi trois heures.

Même si elle sait que je vais aller avec Puck à ce spectacle, je ne veux pas qu'elle le voit ça risque de finir en dispute ou quelque chose d'autre.

 **"Attends-moi là-bas, d'accord?"** Je dis encore une fois et il hoche la tête cette fois.

Je refermais la porte et retournais à ma chambre pour me préparer.

Dès que le spectacle est terminé, je pas directement. Je fais ça juste à cause de Rachel.

J'arrive à la chambre juste à temps pour entendre Santana chanter doucement à Bella qui se trouve dans le lit, j'écoute attentivement.

Sa voix il est si fascinante. Je me souviens très bien de sa voix quand elle chantait pour moi, près de mon oreille pour m'inonder de chansons douces. La puissance de sa voix m'a toujours flagelé les genoux dans la seconde. Même maintenant, apparemment.

Je secoue la tête avant de marcher à l'intérieur.

Ces temps sont révolus. Ceci est mon présent et mon présent ne comprend pas Santana, juste Bella.

Au moment où elle me voit, elle cesse de chanter tout de suite, et ça me rend triste en quelque sorte.

 **"Hé, regarde, maman est de retour"** Elle dit à Bella avec un demi-sourire, montrant une fossette sur la joue droite. Une des choses que j'aime le plus, c'est tellement mignon qu'il est presque impossible de regarder autre part.

 **"Je vais me préparer. Le spectacle de Rachel est sur le point de commencer"** Ce n'est pas une idée sage de mentionner que je vais déjeuner avec Puck.

 **"Tu ne m'a pas dis que Puck y allait avec toi?"** Dit Santana en arquant un sourcil. Sexy.

 **"Si, mais je vais le rejoindre là"** je dis avant de marcher vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

La dernière chose que j'ai entendu était « _Quel gentleman_ » avant de fermer la porte.

Je me suis donné la dernière touche de maquillage avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Maintenant, je viens d'appliquer un peu de parfum et de mettre ma veste pour être prête, j'espère que cette robe pourra couvrir une partie du froid là-bas parce qu'il gèle.

 **"Wow"** Santana dit du lit, déjà sous les couvertures avec Bella qui dort à côté d'elle. Elle mit ses deux mains derrière la tête, me regardant de haut en bas, son regard intense me fait rougir en peu. **"Tu es magnifique Quinn"** je rougis encore plus fort en entendant ses paroles, doucement, et gentiment prononcées.

Mais je l'ignorais, me tournant pour mettre ma veste et pour qu'elle ne voit pas mon rougissement. Je suis comme une adolescente, rougissant et devenant nerveuse pour les choses les plus stupides.

 **"Je serai là dans quelques heures"** murmurai-je, attrapant mon sac à main et se dirigeant vers la porte.

 **"Pour son propre bien, Puck ferait mieux de prendre soin de toi. Et putain ne pas t'embrasser pour te dire aurevoir"** Santana dit sérieusement, j'aime la Santana possessive . Lorsque je me retourne, je vois un sourire espiègle sur son beau visage avec ses yeux rivés sur moi. Encore une fois, comme pour voir si j'osais dire quelque chose.

Eh bien, je ne veux pas dire quelque chose, je veux juste marcher vers elle et l'embrasser passionnément.

 **"Je ne peux faire aucune promesse"** Je hausse les épaules, jouant plus longtemps.

Et en quelque sorte, désireuse d'obtenir une réaction d'elle. Qu'elle soit hors d'elle.

Mais elle glousse, souriante. **"S'il te plaît Quinn, tu sais bien que ses baisers ne sont rien à côté des miens"** Oh, je sais.

 _Personne ne peut embrasser comme toi._

Elle écarquille les yeux lentement et elle me regarde amusé. **"Je sais bébé, c'est vrai?"** Santana dit avec un grand sourire. Le plus grand sourire que j'ai vu sur son visage dernièrement.

S'il vous plaît ne me dites pas que je viens de dire ça à haute voix.

Une chaleur commence à monter dans mes joues à nouveau, me faisant rougir.

Je me suis rapidement tourné pour quitter la salle, en marchant rapidement vers la porte principale.

Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai dis ça. Je viens d'admettre à Santana que j'aime ses baisers.

Je suis tellement stupide, pourquoi ?!

Eh bien pas que je mens, si il y a une chose que je sais pour sûr dans ce monde, c'est que ses baisers sont les meilleurs .

* * *

 _Ahahhh On dirait que Quinn à du mal à resister vous trouvez pas ? ^^ le prochain chapitre sera l'anniversaire de Kurt. N'oubliez pas les reviews :)_


End file.
